Cat's leave Paw prints on your heart
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: This story is my own made up one in how Puss and Kitty Soft paws met, fell in love and have one wild adventure after the next. But will Puss ever see Kitty Soft paws again? Well wait and see.
1. Chapter 1: Cat's leave paw print's

**Cat's leave paw print's on your heart**

**Quanktumspirit: "This story is made up by me. I am making up how Puss grew up and fell in love. He is telling this story to Donkey, Shrek, Fiona, Dragon, (Dragon and Donkey's children), Bananas, Peanut, Parfait, Coco**, **(Shrek and Fiona's children),** **Farkle, Fergus and Felicia. I own nobody except the title and the story. Oh and sorry if I might write the story in a wrong perspective. But I will try and write his telling story in Puss P.O.V."**

* * *

It was a very relaxing day in Far, Far away. The fair queen has sadly passed away a few years ago and Artie ore as he was now called Arthur ruled Far, Far away really well.

Shrek and Fiona both settled to a family life inside Shrek's snug little home. Dragon and Donkey were over there right now and telling story's to there friends and Family.

Puss stopped by for a meal and quietly listens to the entire fantasy story his best friend whips up.

Donkey just finished the last part of his tale: Jack and the bean stalk.

**Donkey: "And Jake chopped down the massive stalk and the giant was killed."**

**Fergus: "Wow. What an excellent story."**

**Bananas: "Totally. Like where Jake sold the cow for the beans and in return got riches beyond his wildest imagination."**

Fiona and Shrek smiled as the children really pictured the story out in there own imaginations. Suddenly Parfait looked over to Puss who was very quiet and seemed to be looking outside of the window.

She smiled and had an idea to gain more information out of Puss.

**Parfait: "Hey Puss. Can you tell us a story of one of your own adventures? As you were younger?"**

**Coco: "Yeah. From your home town."**

**Puss: "No… I… I better not…"**

**Donkey: "What's wrong friend? Something is heavy on your mind. Am I right?"**

Puss looked amassed at Donkey and nodded. Puss never knew how, but Donkey could read him like a book.

**Puss: "It was a mistake I did a long time ago. This adventure has been engraved into my heart and very soul that it will never leave me."**

**Fiona: "Wait I just noticed something. I am married and have kids with Shrek. Donkey is married and has his own family with Dragon. But you don't Puss. Why?"**

**Banana: "I thought the three Diablos were your children."**

**Puss: "The three Diablos… yeah. They were my first real family I had in ages. But I had to leave them behind… and for the answer of the true love… I have found the on she cat that is more amassing in her own way like no other female can ever be."**

**Everybody: "Please tell us the story."**

**Puss: "(chuckles) Ok. I shall tell you the story… of my one and true love."**

Donkey got of the chair and placed Puss into it. He got out an old guitar and smiled down at the others.

Then he strummed it correctly and started his tail.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Yes this romance story is about Puss and Kitty Soft paws. They both are really cute. I own nobody. Please review."**_


	2. Chapter 2: The first meeting was unusual

**The first meeting was unusual**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date Tuesday 10th July 2012. Oh and I am making up his route of how he is going to do his job."**_

* * *

**Puss P.O.V**

I remember this story like it was yesterday even though it happened a few years back before I settled here. I was 3 years old.

I lived in Spain and grew up to a proud and feared Tom cat. Anyone who was able to hold a sword challenged me and they soon noticed that I was not one to be beaten.

I was pleased for my reputation to defend the weak and innocent and get the bandit's behind bars.

On one fine morning I was sitting in my home in Spain and a old man entered my room. He looked about 80 ore 90. He was blind and looked around the room.

**Me: "Um good morning sir."**

I said. The old man looked around and found a chair in front of my desk with tasting around himself. He sat down without a word and then looked around me.

**Old man: "Is this the home of the famous Puss in Boot's?"**

**Me: "Why yes it is. How can I be of service sir?"**

The old man dropped his stick and then opened an old bag. He pulled out a wanted poster and handed it to me. Wanted people weren't unusual in Spain. The man looked at me and I could tell he was thirsty.

**Me: "Sir would you like a glass of water?"**

**Old man: "Yes please… sir. (cough's)."**

I handed the man a cold glass of water and then focused on the wanted poster. The man looked like he was searching for it.

**Me: "Well. Let's see: _Kitty Softpaws, wanted dead ore alive, 3 years old, wanted for burglary, theft and lying to the court. Reward: $10.000.000."_**

I looked confused at the old man. He was looking for a cat and wants me to take it over? What was I some type of hit man? Well… maybe. But there had to be a catch.

**Me: "What does this poster mean sir?"**

**Old man: "Easy. This cat is wanted for a number of theft's, burglary's and lying. I was on the search for her for over a year. And I am getting to old. And I just lost my eye sight. So I have no power. I want you to find her and bring her to justice. Please Puss…"**

I thought about his words. Getting this Kitty Kat to justice will be tricky. But he seamed to run out of power all together. So it would be an honour to take over.

**Me: "But wouldn't you like all the money Sir?"**

**Old man: "Well… yes. But I don't want it if it is just going to cost me my life. So you take it Puss. Ok?"**

**Me: "Ok. I promise."**

The old man got up and I led him out. He suddenly handed me a gun. I looked at him shocked. He took my paw and lead me to a deep ditch.

**Old man: "This gun has 12 ammunitions."**

He handed me all the bullets and then stepped a few feet closer to the ditch.

**Me: "Ah? And with this I should stop Kitty?"**

**Old man: "Yes. Can you do me a last favour?"**

**Me: "And what would that be?"**

**Old man: "Shoot me dead so that I fall into this pit and then cover me with soil and sand. I have no value for my life any more."**

**Me: "What… are you mad."**

**Old man: "Now Puss. Shot me please."**

I could see he was really at his last nerves. So quickly I sent 2 bullet's threw his body, one threw his heart, one threw his eyes and then he fell backwards into the ditch. I walked over and he was really dead. So I quickly covered him over with sand and left for my adventure trying to find this Kitty Softpaws.

* * *

I started with walking into the next closest city which was Carton Alamo. A small city whit a population of around 2.000 humans and 30.000 cat's. Great this is going to make my search for this Kitty Softpaws a lot easier.

As I entered the city I already was met up with a few female cat's who were trying to flirt with me. I avoided them and searched in loads of streets for Kitty Softpaws.

Suddenly I heard the scream of help.

**Woman: "Ahh. Help stop thief."**

I noticed a black she-cat running with a fish in her mouth from a woman chasing her with a broom.

I quickly got my own sword out and jumped in front of the cat. But this clever she cat just grinned at me, skittered on her paws and fled the other way.

The stupid woman mistook me for the fleeing cat and whacked me with the broom.

**Woman: "You bastard of a cat. You misbehaved monkey."**

**Me: "What are you crazy woman."**

I grabbed her broom and whacked the woman in self defence over the head. She fell unconscious. I looked around for the other cat and noticed she fled the scene as I stopped the woman.

**Me: "Great."**

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Well the cat has fled. Will Puss find her again? Please review to find out."**_


	3. Chapter 3: Remeet near heaven

**Re-meet near heaven**

**Quanktumspirit: "Oh, oh. This chapter will be quiet dramatic. I think. Please review. Written date: Thursday 12th July 2012."**

* * *

The audience was amassed. Puss drank a glass of water to clear his dry through. He was trying to keep all of his thoughts in the right row. But as his eyes fell on a stone in Shrek's garden his heart clamps shut and a small tear escaped his eye.

Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Dragon, Farkle, Felicia, Fergus, Parfiet, Peanut, Bananas and Coco all noticed his tear's. That could only mean the story is going to have a dramatic turn.

**Donkey: "Hey Puss… you ok?"**

**Puss: "Yeah… Just the grave is part of the story."**

**Fergus: "It is ok if you are not ready to talk about it jet. Take your time Puss."**

**Puss: "No, no. I learned a long time ago that talking about your problems and pains dims it further till it is no pain at all. I shall carry on."**

**Shrek: "Ok. If you want to. You told us last time that you were chasing after a black she-cat? Is she part of your story?"**

**Puss: "Oh yes. Infact she it the one. Anyway back to the story."**

* * *

**Puss P.O.V**

After I recovered from being whacked by a broom I returned to a cat club. I got myself a drink of milk and scanned all the other cat's of to see if I could find the black she cat. But no such luck.

But just as I was about to leave the cat club heading back to the Poisoned apple where I lived, a gray Tomcat came up to me and looked at me mad. I thought he was going to challenge me. But he just looked at me and then talked.

**Gray cat: "Are you Puss in Boots?"**

**Me: "Yeah. Can't you see the boot's. What can I do for you?"**

**Gray cat: "I should give you this note."**

He handed me a quickly scribbled note. On it stood:

_Dear Sir Puss in Boots,_

_I heard that you are one good fighter. Meet me at 12 P.M on the bridge that leads from the cat club to the city this evening and come alone. I want to see what power you can hold when in a blade fight. Bring with you this note to prove you are you with your signature underneath it and a sword._

_Don't worry. I know how you look like._

_Unknown challenger. _

**Me: "Ok. I'll be there."**

I got of the chair and got my blade. Then after paying for the milk I walked to church witch was only a few miles walk from here. Once I reached it, it was already dark and raining. I hate rain, but my challenger was really there waiting for me.

I could tell it was another cat. And from the look of it, it was a black cat. (I bet you guy's know.)

This cat bowed down to me and then he ore she got out a sword. I noticed I left my sword at home in the poison apple. I looked scared around, but this cat seemed to be cooperative and tossed me the sword.

I carefully walked forwards and picked it up. Then carefully I went back into my position and examined the sword. It looked like any other sword I know. As I moved my paw along it to see if it was blunt I accidently cut myself.

**Unknown cat: "You idiot. These swords are sharp. Now focus. We are about to duel…."**

**Me: "Yeah. How about informing me that they were sharp at the beginning?"**

**Unknown cat: "I thought a master sword's man like yourself would know that it would be sharp. Now into position and we can finally have a duel."**

From the voice I could tell it was a seniority. Well a girl.

So we both got into a fighting position and we started. But this cat just dogged me and suddenly clawed itself around the old rotting bridge and rammed the spear into the river and that way fishing some fish.

I was really confused. First this cat asked me to fight her. And now she was spearing fish as if they were swimming circles in a barrow?

Odd. But me not one to be beaten climbed after her and after I was in a steady position I rammed the spear into the water and caught 3 fish.

I grinned at my achievement and as we were comparing notes I noticed she caught 4 with 1 thrust. I was a bit jealous. But I didn't let it show.

I was so focused in making her look bad that I didn't noticed the rotting timber underneath our feet.

As I let threw another thrust to catch the fish I suddenly noticed the bridge give way.

**Me: "Seniorita. We have to get of the bridge quickly. It is about to give way."**

I ran as fast as I could back to the safe side… but as I looked back to where the bridge was, I noticed that the other cat didn't make it to the safe side. Nor was she on the other side.

**Me: "Oh… no…"**

I may only know her for 2 hour's… but that she was now dead I really didn't want. She just wanted to play wit me.

And that has cost her, her life. Great.

**Me: "Please don't tell me she is now dead."**

My eyes quickly scanned the river flow up and down and I saw her barely above the water and I ran after her quickly.

I jumped in myself even though I was not a master swimmer. I kitty paddled to her and caught her around her neck. This cat has fallen unconscious as I swam as best as I could back to the safe side of the river bed.

Once I got us both on the other side I spat up great amount of water and I had a good wash and dry before I checked her over.

I scanned the poor river victim up and down… and my heart just stopped all together. She was incredibly beautiful. I thought of leaving her here at the river bed. But the thought that the flood could carry her to her safe death convinced me different to stay here with her.

I checked if she was breathing and nothing. My heart stopped. Quickly in a flash I started the resuscitation rescue and thumped at her heart.

I then placed my lips upon hers and took in a deep breath of air for her lungs. Then I went back to the heart in a split second and carried on this rescue activity for a good part of 20 minuets.

I was screaming and just wish to jump back into the river to die as well when suddenly the kitty spat out another amount of water and her heart beats back to a normal pace.

Since she was still unconscious I carried her back to the cat club and rented for us both a room.

I lay her on the bed and after having a good wash I checked one last time over her to make sure she was still alive.

And since the rescue mission was very active I lay next to her and fell fast asleep to.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Well I had to give Puss the title hero for this Seniorita. Please review. I own nobody."**_


	4. Chapter 4: A honoured hero

**A honoured hero**

**Quanktumspirit: "Well. Puss is a hero. But how will he be paid? Well find out. Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Monday 16th July 2012."**

* * *

The visitors and Shrek's family looked at Puss shocked. Puss just smiled calmly and nodded.

**Donkey: "Wow. Puss you are a hero. Good job."**

**Dragon: "Was she ok?"**

**Puss: "Yes. She had a lot of water in her lungs, but I managed to save her from drowning."**

**Shrek: "Did she thank you for the rescue?"**

Puss gave a sad look and then smiled slightly. This confused the listeners.

**Puss: "Well… yes and no."**

**Fergus: "What do you mean? Yes and no? Either she has thanked you ore not."**

**Puss: "Yes she was grateful that I have saved her… but no she didn't thanked me imediately."**

**Donkey: "You have to explain it further Puss. What do you mean?"**

**Puss: "Ok. The next part of the story."**

* * *

**Puss P.O.V**

We both slept threw the rest of the day till the next morning. I woke up first and looked around for the female cat. She was still lying asleep next to me not knowing what has happened. I checked her over and she was still alive. But by the skinny bone structure she had I presumed she was hungry.

I walked downstairs to the cat bar and got us a plate of cat food and a bottle of water. I brought it back up to the bedroom and had my breakfast.

Then just as I got our food ready the cat woke up. She looked confused around and looked at me as I was staring at her.

She had beautiful crystal blue eyes. They matched perfectly her black fur. The cat removed her hat and I saw she was fully black. Then she removed her paws and she had white paws matching her tip of the tail which was white as well.

**Cat: "Um… I presume you were the one who I was fighting yesterday?"**

**Me: "Si. My name is Puss in Boots. I never caught your name Seniorita. May I know it?"**

**Cat: "Yes. My name is Kitty Softpaws… thank you for saving my life."**

**Me: "What can you remember from our fight?"**

**Kitty: "Well. We were on a rotting bridge which was not a good place to start. Then the bridge gave way and I fell into the water. I actually thought I was really going to die. And that is all."**

**Me: "Oh. Well Yes the bridge was not a good place to fight in the first place. But you gave me a good rune for my money. As the bridge gave way I thought you were safe on the other side. But as I saw you weren't I quickly turned around and despite my fear of water jumped in to save you. After we were back on dry land you were unconscious and stopped breathing. I had to do the rescue position and that way saved your life."**

**Kitty: "Thank you. Where are you actually heading?"**

**Me: "Oh I was actually on the search for you."**

I handed her the wanted poster. She took at it and then instead of looking scared she laughs me out. I glared her mad. I should put her behind bars, get the cash and then leave. And she was laughing that she was wanted? What does that mean?

**Kitty: "I see… Well you can't turn me in."**

**Me: "What? You owe me."**

**Kitty: "unless you want me to turn you in as well…"**

She handed me another wanted poster and it was really me wanted for burglary and killing my best friend. Humpty Alexander Dumpty. But that day he died was an accident. He wanted to sit with me on the wall and then he fell. His broken shell I tidied up I could do nothing against his death. I glared at Kitty. We were in the same boat. Great.

**Me: "Well you have a point. But what should we do now?"**

**Kitty: "Carry on running from the law?"**

**Me: "Hahaha. Very funny. Seriously. Where should we go?"**

**Kitty: "Do you want to run with me from the law?"**

**Me: "Um… Yeah that way we can protect each other and we have company. It get's very lonely when only one person is on the run."**

**Kitty: "You are so right."**

Quickly I looked into the distance thinking: What am I mad? With her there will be twice as much trouble as I already have. What should we do? Suddenly I grinned. I knew exactly what we should do.

**Me: "So should we run together?"**

**Kitty: "Ok. Come. Do you know a place where we can hide for a while till we move on?"**

**Me: "Well… yes I know where."**

We left together the room, paid for the hostage and walked threw the town mostly in the shadows to hide from the guards. They were all over the place. Kitty then noticed some horses and she saddled one.

**Me: "Kitty are you mad? They will see us on that horse."**

**Kitty: "Not if we disguise ourselves as a human."**

**Me: "How is that supposed to work?"**

**Kitty: "Come."**

She led me to a empty cornfield and plucked the scarecrow of the field. Together we carried it back to the horse.

**Me: "How is this any easier?"**

**Kitty: "We stuff this scarecrow as a fat man, place him onto the horse and with you steering the horse I will keep watch. With the horse we will escape unnoticed by the guards."**

**Me: "Well… Ok. But we wait till evening. Then the discovering rate drops down by a few miles."**

**Kitty: "Deal."**

So we hid in the shadow's and sowed the scarecrow as best as we could to make it look more like a human. Once it was dark we just heaved the heavy human onto the horse. I was the thumbs and had to steer the horse whiles Kitty was the eyes and looked threw a pumpkin which was the pretend humans face.

We named this guy Wirral, because he looks weird. Anyway as we road slowly threw the town we noticed the guards weren't asleep.

Great. This makes our escape a lot harder. But Kitty told me to steer the human/horse towards a pub. I glared mad at her, how is the pub supposed to help us?

But she jumped of and walked inside. Then a while later she came outside with a barrow of pure whisky with a lemon taste.

I was confused. How is whisky supposed to help us get out of the city? Drinking whisky was not my favourite activity at all. And I don't think Kitty like's whisky that much.

**Me: "How is that supposed to help?"**

**Kitty: "Use your brain power senior. How else can we get them to sleep? By making them fully drunk. Now of onto the horse."**

The horse was not that keen on carrying us with a barrow full of whisky. But he road us back to the guards. They were playing cards as they noticed us approaching.

**Guard one: "Hey Peter. Look. Steven what are you doing out?"**

_**Kitty whispers to me: "Puss take your left hand and hold it to the back and tap it at the barrio."**_

**Guard two: "Well?"**

**Kitty in a deep voice sounding more like a man: "Hi Guy's. I just brought you some of the finest whisky. So that your evening won't be so long."**

**Guard one: "Is there a reason for celebrating?"**

**Kitty again in a deep voice: "Sadly yes. I am leaving tonight forever."**

The guards looked shocked at each other. But they took of the barrier from the horse and then shook my hand. I turned a bit red.

**Guard one: "Well thank you Steven. But you will drink one before you leave?"**

Now I could tell Kitty was scared. As was I. A pumpkin with two cat's inside it drinking whisky? Not a good idea. But instead of saying no. Kitty agreed, I had to carefully hold the cup and then poured it over Kitty's head. She quietly hissed at me as she now smelled of whisky and I got drenched as well.

After pretending to drink 3 glasses of this discussing whisky Kitty spoke again.

**Kitty for a third time in a deep voice: "Well thank you guy's. But I really need to be on my way now."**

**Guard two and one: "Ok. Enjoy the rest of your life Steven and write some time."**

Kitty moved carefully the pumpkin up and down and I speared the horse to go faster. Whiles Kitty held the costume together I chased the horse across the dessert to the next town. Let's hope we can have a better chance here.

As we were just on the outside of the town kitty slowed down the horse and we road threw it without problem.

I quickly fond a cheep hotel and Kitty booked us a single room for a night.

The lady who was used to talking cat's lead us to a beautiful room. We thanked her and she gave us a warm plate of milk and some cat food.

It was a quiet enjoyable evening. As we finished the meal me and Kitty lay next to each other on the bed looking threw a window in the sealing. Counting the billions of stars.

Suddenly Kitty Softpaws turned her head to the side and decided to hug me and stroke me. I looked at Kitty confused.

I mean it was quiet enjoyable. But what was the catch?

**Me: "Um… not to be mean ore anything, but what are you doing Kitty?"**

**Kitty: "I am thanking my hero. If it weren't for you Puss I would be dead by now. Please allow me to thank you fully."**

**Me: "You don't need to thank me."**

**Kitty: "Please Puss."**

**Me: "Ok… what have you got in mind?"**

Kitty kissed me passionate on my lips and made my heart thump 10 times faster. She stroke every single muscle in my body and then she whipped of my hat. I was a bit confused, but to even the scores I decided to remove her hat and gloves.

Kitty removed my belt and took both of our boot's of. Now I understood what she wanted.

So we, both had the best make out section ever. It was really enjoyable. And now I really think we are fully even. And even one.

As we finished we just stared deep into each other's eyes till we fell fast asleep.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Wow. A fully honoured hero. But what was next for the two cat's? Please review. And I shall tell you."**_


	5. Chapter 5: Recaptured and remet

**Re-captured and re-met**

**Quanktumspirit: "Oh this is dangerous. But please review. Written date Saturday 21st July 2012."**

* * *

**Back in Shrek's home**

Everybody stared in amazement at Puss. He was truly in love with this Kitty Softpaws. Suddenly Fergus noticed a cut wound on Pusses arm that was covered by fur, but still bear.

**Fergus: "Puss. The cut wound you got there. Is that from Kitty Softpaws?"**

**Puss: "No… but it is from Perla."**

Now Donkey looked at Puss confused. Who was now Perla?

**Shrek: "Perla? Is she another one of your girlfriends?"**

**Puss: "No, no, no. She is one of the three Diablos. The three troublemakers. (Chuckles again)."**

**Parfiet: "Are the three Diablos the kittens that you rehabilitated?"**

**Puss: "Correct. Anyway back to the story."**

* * *

**Puss P.O.V**

I woke up and smiled as Kitty smiled back to me. We hugged and then quickly got washed and dressed again.

**Kitty: "Where should we head this time Puss?"**

**Me: "I don't know. Maybe the way the wind blows?"**

**Kitty: "Ok. Come."**

Kitty took my paw and together we walked outside back to the horse. As we just got on it we road back out, but suddenly out of no where guard's appeared.

**Guards: "Are you two Kitty Softpaws and Puss in Boot's?"**

**Me and Kitty: "Um… no."**

Kitty quickly covered her hands and I whipped my hat of and placed them under my boots. But of course the guard's didn't believe us and captured us quicker then we could react.

**Kitty: "Great start to life."**

The guards dragged us up to a King who was definitely mad. I wanted to play my charm to sweet talk me and Kitty out of a death sentence.

But the King just asked his guards to throw me and Kitty into the dungeons and chained us to a wall. Under us was at least 20 feet of nothing.

**Kitty: "Well… It can't get any worse then this."**

**Me: "Oh don't be so sure Kitty Softpaws. It all way's can get worse."**

Suddenly we heard the door open and chain clicking. Kitty even picked out a faint meow. And our door was opened up again and 3 small kittens where thrown inside with us.

**Guard: "These three troublemakers are called-"**

**Me: "The three Diablos."**

**Kitty and the Guard: "How do you know Puss?"**

**Me: "I met them once. But they were the Queen's personal guards. And doing a good job of it."**

**The three Kitten's: "We were. But then the Queen died 2 years a go and her son took over. And he was allergic to cat hairs and threw us into the dungeon."**

**Kitty: "You poor things."**

**Guard: "Shut up** (looks at his watch) **Well you guy's can talk all you want. You only have till this evening to live anyway. Hahaha."**

The Guard smashed the door closed again and the kittens looked at me and Kitty Softpaws scared and shocked. Only till this evening?

I looked out to the window and noticed the sun was already setting low into the horizon. Suddenly as I looked down to Gonzalo and the other Kittens how they were shivering with fear of our lives Kitty had an idea.

**Kitty: "Hey Puss can you get your boot's off and then swing your legs up?"**

**Me: "How is that going to help us?"**

**Kitty: "Your right."**

**Me: "What was your idea? It might work."**

**Kitty: "Well with your claw's you could unlock the locks on us."**

I looked at my paws and saw I was bonded like a fish on try land. No my claw's won't work. But as I looked on Perla, Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd and Gonzalo I had an idea.

**Me: "Hey Diablos. You could use your claws to unlock the chains. Couldn't you?"**

**Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd: "If that would work Puss we would be out here by now."**

**Perla: "Wait. Puss do you still have the key's from the last time we met and bury you into your grave?"**

**Me: "Oh yeah."**

So I shook my head as best as I could and my beloved hat fell of. With the key's. The three kitten's quickly unlocked there chains and then climbed up to me and Kitty Softpaws.

Suddenly water entered our cell from a flood. The kittens freaked out and started meowing they were so scared. I had to calm them down quickly before we drown here.

**Me: "Diablos don't be scared of the water. If you freak out we all are going to die in less then 2 minuets. Calm down and focus."**

**Kitty: "Please Diablos. If you unlock our chains we will get you out of here without a bit of water touching your beloved fur."**

I looked confused at Kitty. But her word's did the trick. Quickly as a flash the three kitten's unlocked mine and Kitty Softpaws chains and Kitty created out of the old wooden bench a sort of ship. I ripped of a bar and patterned it as best as I could to steer us.

The three Diablos, Kitty Softpaws and me jumped onto our sort of raft and I steered us threw the flood out into freedom. As we reached the earth's surface we went down hill with the water. Kitty Softpaws held the three Diablos tight as all 5 of us fell screaming down this waterfall.

With a thud we landed onto the water and I had my work cut out to steer us in the right direction. Lucky the river flowed us out of the city and into a cave. The boat landed adrift and we got of it.

I hugged Kitty and the three Diablos and they all hugged me back. As we finished drying each other of Kitty looked back to the cat's.

**Diablos: "Thank you so much for rescuing us Kitty and Puss. You are true hero's."**

**Kitty: "It was one good plan guys. Good job for overcoming your fear of water."**

We hugged again and then the kittens fished with us our dinner. Once we finished eating I started a small fire to keep us warm and Kitty Softpaws was telling the three Diablos a bedtime story about Sleeping Beauty.

The kittens lay against her fur and then pulled lightly at my tail. I looked confused at the three Diablos. Not even Kitty understood what they meant.

Then Perla pointed to the sky and I saw a gust of wind was heading our way. I understood. Kitty lay at the top, the three Diablos in the middle and I covered the last end so that we were a sort of cat bed.

With leaves I sealed myself and Kitty whiles the three Diablos were covered with our fur and the leaves.

Then we all slept peacefully threw the storm till the next morning.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Aw. Happy family. Please review. I own nobody."**_


	6. Chapter 6: Robbed and a gift

**Robbed and a gift**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Thank you so much guys. I don't think I have one chapter that isn't reviewed by you guy's. Please carry on reviewing. I own nobody Written date: Sunday 22nd July 2012."**_

* * *

**Again back in Shrek's home**

The howl pack whipped from them selves a tear. A happy family for Puss in Boot's and Kitty Softpaws. There was not one person now in Shrek's home who didn't cry at that beautiful scene.

Except for Puss who just looked as unemotional as ever. He even glared at them. Quickly Donkey made everybody whip the last tear away and try as best as they could not to cry any more.

**Puss: "I don't see why my story should make you guy's cry. Was there a sad moment?"**

**Shrek: "Well… it is really cute how you described the cat bed with you, Kitty Softpaws and the three Diablos."**

**Puss: "It is in a cat's nature to protect it's kind sir. But it is not even emotional so stop crying."**

**Donkey: "Sorry Puss. What happened after the romantic family night?"**

**Puss: "Well…"**

* * *

**Puss P.O.V Story**

After a good night sleep I was the first up and carefully as to not wake the three Diablos ore Kitty walked back to the river. I noticed that our boat was carried of by the last night's rain. Great.

So we would have to carry on walking by foot. I looked back to Kitty Softpaws and the three Diablos… um… but why are there only Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd and Gonzalo?

Where was Perla? I quickly turned around and looked for her. But I couldn't find her anywhere.

I walked which turned to running quickly to the tallest tree and started to climb it trying to find her. She was only a kitten. If anything has happened to her I don't know how I will live myself as a failure father… um… well… yes I have gotten used to the three Diablos as my family.

Where the hell was Perla? Ah over there on a tree closest to the river I found a note pinned to it. Our raft was destroyed so I presumed a robbery.

And I didn't hear anything. Now I cursed myself out. Well back to the note.

_**Dear Puss in Boot's,**_

_**We found your little family and were sickened by the sight. We didn't know you would fall that far for a few flee bitten Mongols.**_

I glared mad at the note. Who ever wrote it has a death whish. Back to the note.

_**Anyway. As you may have noticed this morning from the three kittens that only your two little boy's were left? Well we took your little girl. If you want her back alive leave now and meet us at the poisoned apple this evening.**_

_**Bring with you this note and the last bean from your adventure with it. We know you have it. We are watching you. If you don't come we will kill your girl immediately and a while later start picking the boys, your girlfriend and last your dear old mother.**_

_**Robbers.**_

I wanted to scream. How dare they harm her. But I had to do as they told me. So I picked up a note and wrote one out for Kitty Softpaws telling her why I left and that she should not follow me. And a sorry note for the two boy's that there sister has been robbed.

As I finished I placed my belt, my boots and my hat on and then jumped on my horse.

**Me: "There is something we have to do Careel. You are not going to like it. Hiah."**

I road as fast as I could back home to the child home where I hid the last bean. I parked carefully my horse in the stable and then looked left and right. If anybody knew I returned home I will be in serious trouble.

I creped as quiet as I could back to my old bedroom and was pleased that my mother didn't placed another child inside it. It still looked like the first day I came here.

I carefully moved a few bricks from the wall above my bed and got out a old box. I opened it and inside it was a photo of my real mother who I never met, my adoptive brother Humpty Alexander Dumpty and the beans from the adventure.

I smiled as I looked at my mother. She had the same green eyes as me, but her fur was gray with strips. I turned the photo around for the first time ever and noticed another photo of a mail tomcat. He had orange fur and gray eyes. I noticed as well he wore boots, had a belt and a hat.

I took of my boots, hat and sword. I looked at them and for the first time ever noticed something was engraved in them with the same sentence.

_**Thomas Frederic in Boot's. Born 2nd February 2007.**_

_**Marcus Axel in Boot's. Born 4th July 1990.**_

**Me: "These…"**

I carefully separated my father and mother's photo and looked at the back of it. On my father's photo the same name was on it.

**Me: "Thomas Frederic in Boot's… These belonged to my father?... and my grandfather. Cool."**

I know that I was born on the 3rd May 2009. I smiled as I clutched tighter the objects to my heart. I may never know who my father really was. But I will make him proud.

Quickly I placed the photo carefully back into my hat, placed the boots and the belt back on and placed the beans into my purse. I tied that tight on my belt and then walked back to my horse.

Suddenly the door opened and my adoptive mother came out. She looked a right state. As if something bad has happened.

**Imelia: "Oh Puss. There you are."**

**Me: "Mother what happened?"**

**Imelia: "Some robbers came and asked where you were… um… you are here? But I saw you tied to a rope with the robbers and dragged away. How did you escape. You have to tell me everything."**

**Me: "Sorry mother. There is no time… wait… it looked like me?"**

**Imelia: "Yeah. Just you didn't have your hat, boots and the sword."**

**Me: "Oh that must have been… my size?"**

**Imelia: "Yeah. Just a bit older…"**

**Me: "Sorry mother. But I have to save them immediately. Sorry. Good luck and don't allow any strange robbers inside."**

**Imelia: "You know me. Good luck. And when you are finished bring the all down and introduce me properly to your family."**

**Me: "I promise. Good bye mother."**

I gave my adoptive mother a quick kiss and ran of back to my horse. I noticed Kitty Softpaws and the two of the three Diablos followed me.

**Kitty: "Puss. What happened? Where is Perla?"**

**Me: "Perla has been catnapped Kitty. The thief asked me to give him the last beans of the adventure in return for her."**

**Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd: "We are coming with you father."**

**Me:" Sorry Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd. But the not strictly forbids me to take you with me."**

**Kitty: "We have to do something?"**

**Me: "Ok. Come, but stay in hiding. Don't come out. Once I located her we will leave immediately. Understand?"**

**Everybody: "Ok. Come on."**

I lead, Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd and Gonzarlo with Kitty watching the back of to the Poisoned Apple. I asked them to stay in hiding and watch the doors. They did and I entered the Poisoned Apple.

Inside Doris spotted me immediately.

**Doris: "Welcome back Puss. Somebody asked for you and is waiting in the back room."**

**Me: "I know. I would like our privacy not to be disturbed."**

**Doris: "He had a basket with him. So keep your guard up Puss. You might be Catnapped."**

**Me: "Nothing out of the ordinary. See you later Doris."**

I walked to my back room and really a man was sitting there with a cat basket. He glared at me.

**Man: "You are Puss in Boot's?"**

**Me: "Yeah. What of it. Where is Perla?"**

**Man: "Ah that is the name of the beautiful Kitten. She is right here."**

He brought up a second basket and I saw Perl's terrified face. She meowed helplessly.

**Me: "Let her go now."**

**Man: "If you come with me today I will let her go. So get into the cat basket."**

**Me: "And if I refuse?"**

**Man: "Then I'll drown Perla in the well."**

I knew immediately that he was not joking. He pushed the other cat basket further to me. I reluctantly climbed inside it and he closed it. Then he lifted both cat basket's up and walked with us threw my secret door out of the Poisoned Apple.

**Me: "What are you up to?"**

**Man: "If you win this match for me Puss. You both may leave. If you lose you will die and I will kill Perla."**

I swallowed hard. A match against who? What was the catch? Under what conditions? The man brought us to a small cage fighting arena and another man met up with him and shook his hand.

**Man: "Peter. I presume everything is in order?"**

**Man 2: "Yeep Carlos. I have the world's best cat fighter in town. He is practically born to fight. Who have you brought?"**

**Man: "The world famous Puss in Boot's. He is a good swordsman."**

**Man 2: "No, how did you catch him?"**

**Man: "With some bait. Now what is the bet?"**

**Man 2: "Easy. The cat who loses will be taken care of the winner's cat."**

**Man: "Good bet. You in?"**

**Man 2: "Yeep. Let's get this sorted."**

Inside the cage they first placed me. I looked around and from the top I saw another cat thrown in. I could smell clearly it was a male. He opened his eyes and I saw they were grass green, a lot older then my eyes, but still green. His fur was completely brown with a hint of orange stripes. He practically could be my twin brother. But he wasn't.

**Me: "Hello sir. What is your name?"**

**Other cat: "My name is Anderson. Anderson in Boot's."**

**Me: "Nice to meet you Anderson. Shall we duel?"**

**Anderson: "We have no other choice."**

So me and Anderson started with some cat spitting, then we chased each other and whacked one another. But just as I was going to whack him for the first time I picked up a familiar scent.

Quickly I backed of and sprinted to the other side of the cage. Anderson smelt me to and raced to the other side as well.

**Anderson: "No… n... no… you died with the others and your mother…."**

**Me: "Excuse me? I am very much alive. But how come you smell familiar. Have we met before?"**

**Anderson: "Could you please hold your left paw up?"**

I looked at Anderson confused, but did as I was told I held my paw up. Anderson smiled at me and held his left paw up. He had he same birthmark on it as me. So… so…

**Anderson: "You are my son Puss… I…"**

**Me: "You are my biological father."**

We stared in shock and the people started booing us out for not fighting. Anderson and I took that as our queue to carry on. Within 3 minuets I defeated him and he smiled at me as we pretended that I held him down. One man started to count him out.

**Man: "One…"**

**Anderson: "It is great to see you son."**

**Man: "Two…"**

**Me: "You to… Dad. Maybe you could come with me when we escape from here."**

**Man: "Three…"**

**Anderson: "That is a very good idea. You could show me all your little tricks. And I can teach you a thing ore two."**

**Man: "Your out Anderson. Puss in Boot's win's." **

I helped my father up as the men cheered and my captives took of our chains. And placed us together now in my cat basket with Perla. She smiled and gave me a hug.

**Anderson: "Who is this kitten Puss?"**

**Me: "Her name is Perla. She is my adoptive daughter. Perla this is my father Anderson."**

**Perla: "Nice to meet you sir. Um… Granddad."**

**Anderson: "The pleasure is all mine Seniorita."**

The man walked out of the cat fighting house with 3 cat's in one cat basket. He smiled at the $25.000.000 he has won with that cat fight. Once he reached the outskirt's of the city he dumps the cats out.

**Man: "Thank you Puss. As promised here is your freedom and your daughter plus you can keep the other cat."**

**Puss and Anderson: "Serious?"**

**Man: "Yeah. I see you two get along nicely. So good luck."**

**Puss: "You to."**

And with that Puss, Anderson and Perla all walked back to Pusses home. Where Kitty Softpaws and the other Kitten's were waiting for them.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "There. I don't know who Pusses real father is. But I gave him one now. I own nobody except for Pusses dad. Anderson. Please review."**_


	7. Chapter 7: Family remember time

_**Family remember time**_

**Quanktumspirit: "15 reviews for six chapters. (**Look's to Puss in Boot's and the others**) I think I am going to faint."**

Falls unconscious.

**Puss in Boot's: "Oh come on Quanktumspirit. Thank you for giving me a father by the way."**

**The three Diablos: "Please read and review. Quanktumspirit doesn't own any of us except our now Grandfather and Puss's father Anderson."**

**Kitty Softpaws: "Written date: Wednesday 25th July 2012."**

* * *

Again back in Shrek's home. The gang's mouth's dropped down as they heard that Puss in Boot's had a father and fought against him.

**Shrek: "Wow. We didn't know you had a father."**

**Puss: "I didn't know it myself until that day."**

**Dragon: "So what happened after that? Did you do some father /son bonding time?"**

**Puss: "We sure did. Back to the story."**

Puss looked to the setting sun and smiled calmly at it. In a few hour's the kid's have to be in bed so he decided to tell the next part quickly.

* * *

**Puss P.O.V**

Me and Anderson both walked back to my hideout with Perla. Perla was so happy that her and her brother's family has grown immediately. Her grandfather looked a lot younger then she thought.

But Anderson had his own boot's, sword and even a blue sailors hat. Nearly all the way Anderson and I sang together a sailors song. Perla hummed to it and she found that Anderson had a good singing voice. A while after the song they stayed in silence and Anderson looked proud to me.

**Anderson: "My, my son. You are a really good singer."**

**Me: "Why thank you father… dad can you answer me a question later when we arrive at my hide out?"**

Anderson looked confused at me, why I was so uncomfortable with. But I didn't say a word for the rest of the way till we reached the hotel.

**Anderson: "Of course son. Anything that you want to know. I'll answer."**

We came to the poisoned apple where a very angry Kitty Softpaws and the other two of the Diablos were waiting for us. I wanted to quickly make up a lye, but was beaten to the punch by my daughter Perla.

**Perla: "Mother. Please don't be mad at dad. He just saved me by fighting this other Tom cat."**

**Kitty Softpaws: "Is this true?"**

**Anderson: "As true as it ever was. He won me my freedom. My son is a really good fighter Miss."**

**Kitty Softpaws and the other kitten's: "Son?"**

**Me: "Si. Anderson is my biological father-"**

**Kitty Softpaws: "That is no excuse for leaving us nearly a full day worried that you could have been dead."**

**Anderson: "We are not even using it as an excuse-"**

Suddenly we heard horses approach and then spotting them.

**Anderson: "But I think we should discus this another time. Go now."**

I quickly heaved Kitty, Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd, Gonzarlo and Perla up on his horse. Anderson quickly unattached another horse for himself and got on it himself.

**Anderson: "Go now Puss. They are on the look out for both of us. Go. I'll meet you later in the forest. There is a new trick I would like to try out. Go."**

**Me: "But father-"**

**Anderson: "That is a command Puss. GO NOW!"**

I had no choice, but to obey his father. So I chased his horse into the forest and heaved it into the trees.

There we had a good eye on my father. He just rolled on his back and pretended he wanted a tummy rub.

I was so gobsmacks that my mouth dropped down. A tummy rub? From the men that are chasing you? Seriously?

But the guards just said Ahh… and then gave him a good scratching.

**Guard one: "A cute cat. But no Puss in Boot's. Come guy's we got to keep searching. Have a nice day kitty."**

The guards left and Anderson coughs up in the bushes a hair ball. Me and the others thought his actions were cute.

Then he signalled to us that the last guard was gone and we could come out.

First I was out with the horses, then the three Diablos and last Kitty Softpaws.

**Anderson: "(chuckles) Anderson 1254th guards 0. It get's them every time."**

**Me and Kitty at the same time: "What was that all about?"**

**Anderson: "Well. I saw very often by dog's if they role onto there backs and give the stupid puppy dog eyes they get a tummy rub. So I wanted to find out if the same thing happens to us cat's. And as you guy's could see in the result. It did work."**

**Perla: "Wow. So cool. May we try?"**

**Anderson: "Sure Perla. No problem once we find more guards who aren't after my son. Come we have to be out before the sun reaches his high peak and our cover is blown."**

But suddenly the guards returned and chased after us cat's again.

**Guard two: "Over there. By the cat. He is the guard of the other beast's. Let's get them."**

**Anderson: "Well son. Time to clean up the street."**

**Me: "With pleasure father."**

I, Kitty Softpaws, Perla, Gonzarlo, Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd and Anderson in Boot's all fought long and hard against them. It took some time, but the guards were quickly disarmed and then we executed them. Once the last man was on the ground and bleeding we calmed down and cleaned the swords.

**Kitty: "Excellent boy's. But we must be on our way now."**

And with that Kitty Softpaws, Anderson in Boot's, myself, Perla, Gonzarlo and Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd all jump on horses as we road after the setting sun towards the west.

We road for 2 hour's and as we couldn't see any further then our own whiskers Anderson in Boot's stopped the horses and we had to rest for the night.

**Anderson: "Ok. Me and Puss will get the wood for a fire and the rest can guard the horses. Ok everybody?"**

**Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd: "I'll get the dinner then. Ok father and Grandfather?"**

**Me: "Ok are the other's fine with it?"**

**Kitty: "Yeah. We stay here and guard the horses Puss. You guy's go on ahead."**

I nodded and left with my father. He smiled at me and I could tell there was more to this walk then gathering fire wood. He wanted to spend some quality time with me.

In the dark wood's we quickly got to work, by slicing down a few thick branches and dragging them back to our camp, then Anderson got out a small piece of class and pointed it to the moon.

**The three Diablos, me and Kitty Softpaws: "That won't work."**

**Anderson: "You guy's don't know the power of the light. If I hold it just right-"**

To our surprise he managed to light the fire with the moonlight. Astounding Kitty was well impressed.

I felt a slight tingle of jealousy towards my father. But stayed quiet and started plucking the feather's of our dinner.

We are having roasted duck tonight once I get the feather's of this fat goose.

Kitty Softpaws sat down with the kids and looked over to my father with the weird same loving feeling she showed me as we danced in the cat cantina and she whipped my hat of to have a kiss.

It hurt's inside knowing that Kitty loves everybody in so many way's. But I wanted to be the special somebody who she can really love with her full heart. And not some walk threw trout like the rest of the guy's.

I started tugging harder at the feather's as my anger roes. I just wish I could be the one for her. But I am not. There are plenty of fish in the ocean. Why should Kitty be interested in me?

Kitty fell asleep with the three Diablos before I even finished the goose. My father was still awake and looked at me with a questioning look.

**Anderson: "Son… what is wrong?"**

**Me: "Why should I be bothered Anderson? I have no reasons and you can't prove that I am angry."**

**Anderson whiles giggling quietly: "Yes I can son. It is easy."**

I looked at him confused. How does he now I am in a bad mood?

**Anderson: "Before I was talking to Kitty Softpaws you tugged and pulled normal at the goose like a every day cat. But after our little discussion you started tearing the goose to shreds. So something must have happened in the few minuets. Come on tell me son."**

I just finished the goose and my father rammed a spike threw it and rolled it above the fire. Then as it was in a steady position he looked back to me. I sight. I might as well tell him.

**Me: "Well father… I have been with Kitty since we meet again after the Golden goose incident with Humpty. We are good friends and enjoying our partnership very much."**

My father nodded and it was my queue to carry on. I sight quiet and looked back to him.

**Me: "We were doing quiet well. And as I received an emergency fax from Imelia my adoptive mother she told me that I had to adopt the three Diablos as my own other wise something terrible might have happened to them. So me and Kitty went up there and adopted them. The three have accepted me as there father and Kitty as there adoptive mother. It took a few day's, but we warmed up to each other."**

My father didn't move a muscle and still stared at me. My heart was burning so hot and was beating so fast I was amassed that it didn't jump out of my chest. But my father turned his paw in a circle to tell me to carry on. So I took a deep breath and carried on.

**Me: "So I noticed that Kitty was really enjoying being a adoptive mother. Suddenly there were now 4 people in her life that she could love. I was pleased to,… but…"**

My father didn't interrupted me, his eyes told me to finish the last part of the story.

**Me: "I felt as if her love to me was slipping away from me. Now that she had 4 people to love she will love me less then before. And as you suddenly came and joined our gang I feel as if Kitty has now 5 people to love, you being the top cat, the kitten's needing extra attention because of there young age and where would I stand in her life? At the end of the pecking order, because I can take care of myself."**

After finishing my explanation my father's paws dropped down and his mouth was open. He stared at me with huge green eyes. And then he quietly laughs. His laughter grew a pit louder and then he rolled on the floor and tears started falling from his eyes.

**Anderson: "So let me get this straight. You think that your love for Kitty Softpaws is getting less the more cat's join in. And you two didn't spend that much time together?"**

**Me: "Correct."**

**Anderson: "Well that is easy to solve. Don't worry my son. I'll organise everything tomorrow. I already have a plan."**

**Me: "What? And what would that be?"**

**Anderson: "Sorry son. Can't tell you. It will be a surprise."**

And with that he fell fast asleep with a grin on his lips. I just shook my head and then quietly listened to the wind as I fell asleep as well. A short while after I closed my eyes I heard how my father was up and carried on guarding us. What is he up to?

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Cu-ut. Please review. I own nobody."**_


	8. Chapter 8: Fear of death

**Fear of death**

**Quanktumspirit: "Oh my. You guy's are reviewing faster then I can think and type. I own nobody. Written date: Thursday 26th July 2012."**

* * *

**Again in Shrek's home**

Fiona held her hand above her heart as did everybody else. The words that Puss used for this story were really from his heart.

**Fiona: "So… since your father came along for the ride… you felt as if your friendship with Kitty was getting weaker and that she might leave you?"**

**Puss: "Yes… I felt heartbroken. It is hard for a father to accept his children and his love in the same time. Just as his mother. It is like that for you and Shrek isn't it Fiona?"**

Fiona and Shrek looked at each other and went a bit red.

**Fiona: "Well… sometimes. But we all way's making the child care to our love adventure."**

**Shrek: "Yeep."**

**Puss: "And you and Dragon Donkey?"**

**Donkey: "Yeah. It is the same with us. But it is also a lot of fun."**

**Parfait: "Enough sweet gable. Please carry on Puss. What happened next?"**

**Puss: "Well…"**

* * *

**Puss P.O.V**

The next morning I, Anderson, Kitty Softpaws and the three Diablos had to be up early and start running again. It was like there was not one time where we could rest. As we came to a bridge Anderson gave it a worried look. I looked at my father confused. This bridge was made out of two ropes and had wood in-between it.

I straight away knew why my father was scared. Not even the world best balancer could stand a chance, but he looked back to me and then grinned. He had a plan.

**Kitty: "Do we need to cross this bridge?"**

**Anderson: "I am afraid yes Kitty. Otherwise I can't show you guy's my surprise."**

**Me: "And what is the surprise dad?"**

**Anderson: "Well if I tell you now son then it won't be a surprise. Wait I just need to check with some other friends of mine. (sharp whistle.)"**

Suddenly from the sky flew a eagle directly towards us. As he spotted my father he streaked at him happy and flapped excited around.

**Anderson: "Guy's this is Jorge. Jorge this is my son Puss in Boot's, his adoptive children and my adoptive grandchildren: Perla, Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd, Gonzalo and my son's friend and the adoptive mother: Kitty Softpaws."**

**Jorge: "A pleasure to meet you guy's. But Anderson old man. How many year's has it bean that you called me? 5 year's? And the last time it was for the birth of your son Puss."**

**Anderson: "In deed. But I need you to carry a message up to the guy's. Tell them that Anderson is back in town and if they could meat up with us at our main meeting point this evening."**

**Jorge: "Oh yeah. I can do that sir. See you guy's later. Oh what is the occasion?"**

**Anderson: "That Puss and his now family have returned. We are going to create a Fiesta for them."**

**Jorge: "Yay. Right away sir. See you later."**

The bird flew twice as fast as it came and shrieked all the way till it was out of sight. Anderson smiled back at it and I looked at him confused.

**Anderson: "What? It is not every day that I see you Puss. You deserve some time out. Ok?"**

I didn't say anything as I threw across the bridge a thicker rope, then I had to bind Gonzalo tight to my stomach. If I die I won't be alone. And the three kitten's never did hanging and moving across a thick piece of rope and after tying my beloved hat to my belt to make sure I don't lose it I started my movements.

As I was about halfway across the rope I could feel that Gonzalo was shivering and started to meow in fear. I had to calm him down before I lose my focus and my balance.

**Me: "Anderson. I can't carry on if Gonzalo is scared and moving about. I need yours and Kitty's help to calm him down."**

**Kitty: "How should that work?"**

**Anderson: "Easy. With the song Twinkle, Twinkle little star. I used to sing it to Puss when ever he was scared ore had to go to sleep."**

**Me: "I don't care what you sing. Just start please. I am losing my hold."**

So they sang and Gonzalo looked at me still with scared eyes-

**Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star - lyrics **

**Everybody: "Twinkle, twinkle little star,  
How I wonder what you are,  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky**

**When the blazing sun is gone,**  
**When he nothing shines upon,**  
**Then you show your little light,**  
**Twinkle, twinkle, all the night."**

**Me doing the last part: "Twinkle, twinkle little star,**

**How I wonder what you are,**

**Up above the world so high,**

**Like a diamond in the sky."**

It did the trick and Gonzalo calmed down as I completed the last part without trouble. I did a careful forward flip and landed safely on the other side. I signaled to my father that I was safely across and that he should send Kitty next.

My father nodded and then he helped Kitty up who was carrying Perla. Just like her brother she was scared. She clutched tight to Kitty's fur and we sang the star song again. This calmed her down and as Kitty was there as well I helped her of carefully.

**Me: "Ok. Father you are last with Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd."**

**Anderson: "Ok. The song again Puss and Kitty."**

So we played the song for a 3rd time and my father started haggling himself across. But to our bad luck the song didn't calm Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd at all. He carried on freaking and instead of holding tight to my father he scratched him and hauled terribly. My father nearly lost his balance 10 times. I was scared that maybe with a lot of bad luck my father would die before we even reached the next city.

**Anderson: "I can't hold onto it any longer… wait… that's it."**

**Me and Kitty Softpaws: "What. What are you up to?"**

**Anderson: "Quick Puss how far from the cliff am I?"**

**Me: "About another 3 pulls father."**

**Anderson: "That is enough for me. You two have to come back onto the rope with the Kitten's. How come I haven't noticed it before?" **

**Kitty and the Kitten's: "What are you nut's?"**

**Anderson: "Yes I am nut's. Now come."**

We had to obey my father and I hung Gonzalo back onto my chest. I carefully hanged myself over to where my father was. I looked back to Kitty and she looked about as scared as me and the Kitten's.

**Kitty: "I think I am nut's doing this again."**

**Anderson: "Don't worry Kitty Kat. It is worth it."**

**Kitty: "Give me that name again and I'll shave you without second thought's Anderson."**

**Me: "She is not kidding father."**

Kitty then hung Perla who was scared again to be back on the rope with 6 cat's. But Kitty swallowed her fear down and then haggled her way back to me. I felt the rope slowly lowering itself.

**Kitty: "Great joke Anderson. What now?"**

**Anderson: "We are going to my cat club and one of my hide out's Kitty Softpaws. I just need to inform them."**

My father pulled out a small stone and hurled at it to a rock a speaker appeared and my father held a conversation with some boy.

**Anderson: "Hey guy's you there already?... yeah excellent… me I am hanging above the secret entrance. Could you guy's open the window and put on the suction? Then we will be there quicker…. Yeah. Excellent see you in 2 second's guy's."**

Suddenly we felt a strong wind blow, I then noticed a metal connection between both ropes and my father just above it.

**Anderson: "Guy's when you feel a wind let go of the rope."**

**Kitty: "You are mentally sick Anderson."**

**Anderson: "No just have more experience to death then you two. Come. Yeah."**

We all screamed as my father broke the rope and we fell clutching for dear life on the rope. He then let go of the rope and flew into a howl where the wind was coming from. I shivered and as we passed it again Kitty let go and entered it. Then as I passed it a 3rd time I let go and was sucked into a long tunnel.

Me, Kitty and all 3 of the Diablos were screaming in fear. But the tunnel felt just like the cat club back in San Ricardo. Where are we heading?

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Where in deed. Please review. I bet you guy's know. I own nobody."**_


	9. Chapter 9: A cool cat band

**A cool cat band**

**Quanktumspirit: "I am taking so long because I was mad that you guy's complain that I have so many chapters. So that is my punishment to you readers. But I only own Anderson and now his new friends that are coming in this chapter. I don't own the song. Please review. Written date: Tuesday 31st July 2012."**

* * *

**Back in Shrek's home**

Everybody applauded for Andersons move. Puss just stayed quiet and waited for them to stop applauding. He felt a bit uncomfortable that the watching feeling didn't leave him all day and all night now.

And normally his feeling's are correct. He scanned the area and spotted a pair of green eyes. He could smell another tom cat.

**Puss: "Who ever you are what do you want? You cat in Shrek's back tree just opposite from where I am sitting."**

Everybody turned there heads and couldn't see anything. The cat eyes stayed in the same position. And suddenly they moved.

Puss pulled out his sword and creped after them. Then he jumped and got a right fright.

**?: "Why would a son attack his own father? Puss it is me."**

**Puss: "A… A…. Anderson? My biological father? What are you doing here?"**

Puss hurled his attack the other way so not to hurt his father. Then he came back out of the bushes with the cat he just talked about in his story. Shrek and the other's were amassed.

**Donkey: "You are Puss in Boot's father?"**

**Anderson: "Yes. Anderson in Boot's. Puss has sent me a letter telling me where he was currently living. I was worried about him for so many years that I decided to visit him. Good job by the way with the secret coding Puss. I am well impressed."**

**Puss: "Thanks. I learn from the best."**

Puss looked over to Anderson proud. Suddenly he remembered something important that he has forgotten. The consequences.

**Puss: "But… are they still on the search for us?"**

**Anderson: "No. Not me at least. I don't know about you. But as I was on my way here I heard them discussing about somebody's death. Either they have killed somebody that you ore me ore we know, ore they are planning to."**

**Shrek: "First thing's first. Welcome to our home Anderson in Boot's."**

Fiona and the other's were well impressed as to how similar Puss and Anderson looked like. But Anderson looked worried around the place and then back to Puss. He had a look of fear inside his howl body.

**Anderson: "I presume my son has told you about the time I lead him to my cat club?"**

**Fiona: "Well he was just at that part. Could you carry on Anderson in Boot's?"**

**Puss: "I don't mind. Ok?"**

**Anderson: "It would be a pleasure. Thanks son."**

So after drinking a cold bowl of milk Puss switched the places with his father and smiled proud at him. Anderson got Puss's guitar and started the tail from where Puss has finished of.

* * *

**Anderson in Boot's P.O.V**

Well I was leading Puss in Boot's, the three Diablos and Kitty Softpaws to my cat club where I used to hang out as a kitten and meet my band. After screaming down the slide we arrived at it and I was the first one up. My son was felling very aqua.

**Me: "Guy's. Welcome to the cat fiesta refit. My cat club."**

**Kitty: "You own this Anderson? Wow."**

This cat could be more easier impressed then any female that I have ever met. I grinned as I pointed over to my band.

**Blue/gray tomcat: "Hey. It is our pall Anderson. It is not? Come here old buddy. And Let's give you a welcoming hug."**

**Me: "Hi William."**

**White female cat: "How come I am always the last one you say hello Anderson in all these year's."**

**Me: "Because William beat's you to the punch Star."**

**Star: "True. So…**(Look's behind me) **Is that him? Your son Puss in Boot's?"**

**Me: "Yeep. That's him all right. Come over here son and introduce yourself like a gentleman."**

I chuckled as my son bowed down to them, they were just my closest friends ever.

**Puss: "Thank you for giving us shelter sir and madam."**

**Me: "Puss can't you put that kind act of yours to hell?"**

**Puss: "Sorry that I didn't turn out to be the way I am father. You had a massive consequence in my life."**

**Me: "I know. And I also know I can never turn back the clock to redo the wrong that I did. But if I didn't do the wrong we would have never met and you would have never existed."**

**Puss: "Are you talking about my biological mother?"**

**Me: "Exactly… Infact… she was the only female cat in the howl world that I loved and still love… even though she is no longer with us."**

**Kitty: "What happened?"**

**Me: "By one of our concert's we had she was heavily 9 month's pregnant with you and your brother and sister-"**

**Puss: "I had a brother and a sister? Where are they now?"**

**Me: "Let me please finish. Anyway, my lover/mate was pregnant with you. And like you today Puss as I was younger I was on the search for dangerous adventure and the love of my life. I actually only mated with your mother for fun… but it turned to the most dangerous doing I could have ever given her. She told me by one of our concert's that she was expecting a baby. I didn't want anything to do with it, but I had to accept the consequences. As she on that concert suddenly screamed and she went into early labour. We had to quit the concert and me and my band mates had to help your mother with the delivery of you and your sister and brother. First your sister came out. We would have called her Charlotte in Boot's. But as I helped your mother to get her out I didn't see the cord that was wrapped around her small neck… and she died of strangulation the second she was out… next came your brother who would have been called Dennis in Boot's. He actually was alive and breathing well. So I was proud of that. I handed him to one of my friends without knowing the consequences. Then you came. From all 3 you were the smallest. I was really worried that you were going to die a young age. I handed you to your mother and she gave you the first drink of life. I looked back to my traitor I was forced to call friend and that **(set any curse word in that you guy's want) **has given her to much milk and she died of drinking. I was so scared for your life that I wanted to run with you. But my band forced me to give you up for adoption. And I did. We fled up to the children's home where you grew up and I had to leave you behind. It broke my heart, but at least you were safe. Your care mother Amelia then gave you the name. I told her not to tell you anything about me, my life, band ore any information no mater how you would beg and plead. She agreed and that was the last thing I knew of you. After that I prayed every evening in secret to god that you shall be kept save and out of danger's harm."**

Puss nodded. That's why he turned out as he is now. Anderson was still happy that Puss was alive.

* * *

**Back in Shrek's home**

Everybody shook there head's. Puss's early childhood was very painful. But Puss was pleased that his father was there in his life again. And franticly he was pleased that he was given up for adoption otherwise he might have died just like his brother and sister.

Shrek then had an idea and grinned. He handed Anderson Puss's guitar.

**Shrek: "I bet Puss has his singing gene from you. Can you two play us a fiesta song?"**

**Anderson: "If my son will join me then ok. Ok Puss?"**

**Puss: "Ok. Shall we play the song: Livin la vida loca?"**

**Anderson: "How did you know it is my most favourite song ever Puss?"**

**Puss: "Really? Cool. Mine two."**

**Living la vida loca by Puss in Boot's and Anderson in Boot's**

**Puss: "Uno, dose, quarto hit it."**

**Anderson:"She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall."**

**Puss: "She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night."**

**Anderson: "She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.**  
**She'll make you live her crazy life-"**

**Puss: "But she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain."**

**Anderson and Puss: "Upside, inside out she's**

**living la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down,**

**living la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out.**

**Living la vida loca.  
Living la vida loca.  
She's living la vida loca."  
**  
**Puss: "Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill."**

**Anderson: "She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her, you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane."**

**Anderson and Puss: "Upside, inside out she's**

**living la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down,**

**living la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out.**

**Living la vida loca  
Living la vida loca,  
She's living la vida loca. Come on!**

**Upside, inside out she's**

**living la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down,**

**living la vida loca**

**living la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down,**

**living la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out.**

**Living la vida loca  
Living la vida loca,  
She's living la vida loca. Come on!"**

The song was excellent and everybody applauded. Anderson grinned. He strummed the guitar correctly and then asked Puss to listen.

**Anderson: "During my live on tour I have written a song for you Puss. I never forgot you. Here it is."**

**Sorry blame's on me by Anderson**

**Anderson: "As life goes on**

**I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility  
I realize everything I do is affecting the people around me  
So I want to take this time out to apologize for things I have done  
And things that have not occurred yet  
And the things they don't want to take responsibility for**

**I'm sorry for the times I left you home**  
**I was on the road and you were alone**  
**I'm sorry for the times that I had to go**  
**I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know**  
**That you were sitting home just wishing we**  
**Could go back to when it was just you and me**  
**I'm sorry for the times I would neglect**  
**I'm sorry for the times I disrespect**

**I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done**  
**I'm sorry I'm not always there for my son**  
**I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware**  
**That you can't sleep at night when I am not there**  
**Because I am in the streets like everyday**  
**Sorry for the things that I did not say**  
**Like how you are the best thing in my world**  
**And how I'm so proud to call you my son**

**I understand that there are some problems**  
**And I am not too blind to know**  
**All the pain you kept inside you**  
**Even though you might not show**  
**If I can apologize for being wrong**  
**Then it's just a shame on me**  
**I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me**

**You can put the blame on me**

**You can put the blame on me**

**You can put the blame on me**

**You can put the blame on me**

**Said you can put the blame on me**

**Said you can put the blame on me**

**Said you can put the blame on me**

**You can put the blame on me**

**Sorry for the things that I put you through**  
**And all the times you didn't know what to do**  
**Sorry that you had to go and sell those packs**  
**Just trying to stay busy till you heard from me**  
**And you would rather be home with all your kids**  
**As one big family with love and bliss**  
**And even though Pops treated us like kings**

**I killed my second wife and you didn't agree**  
**I got up and left you there all alone**  
**I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own**  
**I'm sorry that I went and added to your grief**  
**I'm sorry that your son was once a thief**  
**I'm sorry that I grew up way too fast**  
**I wish I would've listened and not be so bad**  
**I'm sorry your life turned out this way**  
**I'm sorry that the fellow's came and took me away**

**I understand that there are some problems  
And I am not too blind to know  
All the pain you kept inside you  
Even though you might not show  
If I can apologize for being wrong  
Then it's just a shame on me  
I'll be the reason for your pain **

**and you can put the blame on me**

**You can put the blame on me**

**You can put the blame on me**

**You can put the blame on me**

**You can put the blame on me**

**Said you can put the blame on me**

**Said you can put the blame on me**

**Said you can put the blame on me**

**You can put the blame on me**

**I'm sorry that it took so long to see**  
**They were dead wrong trying to put it on me**  
**I'm sorry that it took so long to speak**  
**But I was on tour with William, Star and myself**  
**I'm sorry for the hand that she was dealt**  
**For the embarrassment that she felt**  
**Just a little young girl trying to have fun**  
**My daddy should never let me out that young**  
**I'm sorry for Club Zen getting shut down**  
**I hope they manage better next time around**  
**How was I to know she was underage?**  
**In a 21 and older club they say**  
**Why doesn't anybody wanna take blame?**  
**Verizon backed out disgracing my name**  
**I'm just a singer trying to entertain**  
**Because I love my fans I'll take that blame**  
**Even though the blame's on you**

**Even though the blame's on you**

**Even though the blame's on you  
I'll take that blame from you**

**And you can put that blame on me**

**And you can put that blame on me  
You can put that blame on me  
And you can put that blame on me**

**And you can put that blame on me**

**And you can put that blame on me."**

The song really came from the heart and it received a small applause. Anderson keep's his eyes focused on Puss who was touched by the song from his father to him. Yes he did blame his father that he grew up that way. But he was also pleased. Because if h didn't turn out like that then he would have never met the three Diablos, Humpty Alexander Dumpty ore Kitty Softpaws.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Finally finished. But not the story. Just the chapter."**_


	10. Chapter 10: A birthday disaster

**A birthday disaster**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. This is a chapter before my last one. Written date: Tuesday 31st July 2012."**

* * *

**Again in Shrek's home**

Suddenly Donkey had an idea.

**Donkey: "Well. I am getting tired of this story. Is it ok if I go home now?"**

**Puss and Anderson: "Sure. Do whatever you wish Donkey."**

**Donkey: "Thanks. You kid's still ok?"**

**Fiona: "Ok? Donkey I don't think they will move from there places until Puss is finished with his story."**

**Puss: "But if they have to be in bed now then we can carry on telling it tomorrow."**

**Kids: "No. Please carry on. We beg you."**

**Puss: "No, no. You guy's are tired and the moon is just rising. I'll better get home to-"**

Puss noticed that his father was staring dazzled at the window. Anderson just looked out of the window and saw a pair of blue eyes looking threw it. He blinked again and suddenly they were gone. Weird.

**Fiona: "You ok Anderson? You look like you have seen a ghost."**

**Anderson: "I am just tired Princesses. See you guy's tomorrow."**

**Fergus: "I can't wait for the next part of the story…"**

Suddenly all the kid's fell fast asleep on the armchair holding Puss and Anderson tight so that they won't move. Puss chuckled quietly and released himself out of there hold. Quickly as a replacement he placed two cushion's and they hugged it a bit tighter.

They then bowed down to Shrek and Fiona and left threw the wood's to Puss's home in the Poison Apple.

There they said good night to Doris the care taker and left to get a good night sleep in two separate cat basket's above the pub.

They cleaned each other's fur, scrubbed their teeth and then Anderson fell asleep in his cat basket.

Puss pulled a photo from under his pillow. It was of a black cat with crystal blue eyes and another photo of 3 kitten's.

**Puss: "I miss you my Kitty Softpaws. And you three Diablos."**

Puss gives each photo a blow kiss and then carefully he placed it back in the hide out and curled up nicely in his bed. His last thought's were on Kitty Softpaws and how she has danced with him and Humpty through the night on the golden eggs.

But he was wondering if Kitty was closer than he thought. Because he could sense that somebody or something was watching them.

**?: "Don't worry Puss… just wait till tomorrow evening… then you will see…"**

The next morning Puss and Anderson were up before the sun was even fully risen. They got washed and dressed and then they looked on Puss's calendar. On it stood to their surprise that it was Puss's birthday today.

**Anderson: "Well I never. Happy birthday son."**

They quickly ran back to Shrek's home to carry on with the story before anybody else was up.

They carefully opened the door and sees how Dragon and Donkey were asleep outside curled up together, Shrek and Fiona were in a nice big bed asleep upstairs, the ogre children and the dragon/donkey kid's were in the same place as yesterday on the couches and chair's.

Puss quietly calculated how many eggs he might have to make for their breakfast and then he went out to get some. He killed 60 birds for his breakfast and then scrambled 240 eggs. Once they were a pulp he created a small camp fire outside of Shrek's home and made a massive scrambled egg.

Once the eggs were done the other's were up. The kid's washed their hands, Shrek got the muesli out and gave it to his friend Donkey. Puss shared out the eggs between everybody and got for himself a small glass of milk and had a bird and scrambled egg sandwich.

**Fiona: "So is something special planned for today?"**

**Parfait: "Yeah totally aunt Fiona. Isn't it guy's."**

**Farkle: "Yeep. But who is going to keep him away from here for the time being?"**

**Donkey: "What is today?"**

**Puss: "I think I can guess."**

**Coco: "I bet you can't uncle Puss."**

**Puss: "I think I can. You guy's can send out the guesses and I tell you if it is the thing that I am thinking."**

**Donkey: "Ok. Is today somebody's birthday?"**

**Puss and the kids: "Yeep…"**

Puss looked confused at the kids. How did they know? And are they thinking the same as he?

**Puss: "Ok kid's. Who's birthday is today?"**

**Everybody: "Is it your birthday Puss."**

**Puss chuckles: "Correct. But please don't make it a big festival… my wish can't come true any way."**

Puss looked sad into the distance and he cried again.

**Éclair: "Who says it can't uncle Puss? Tell us what is your wish?"**

**Puss: "Sorry guy's. If I tell you my wish it can't come true. It won't anyway."**

**Dragon: "We can try if you wish."**

Puss just shock his head and suddenly his eyes widened. His birthday is today? That reminds him of another part of the story.

**Puss: "Because I have bad experience with birthday wishes. One birthday nearly turned into a disaster."**

**Dragon: "Oh another part of your story. Your birthday story, hurrah, start Puss."**

Puss nodded and this time he climbed bored into a tree. He sat there whiles the others threw over him some flower petals. He chuckled and remembered himself of the story.

* * *

**Puss P.O.V**

A few day's before I moved to Far, Far away it was Kitty Softpaws birthday. I walked around town to find for her something really special. I went to a ring shop and looked for the perfect proposal ring. Carlos (a gray tomcat and a friend of mine) promised to keep Kitty away from me whiles I was searching for her birthday present.

**Shop assistant: "Hello Puss. Are you looking to find something to impress a Miss?"**

**Me: "Yes… I was wondering if I can design my own proposal ring."**

**Shop assistant: "Sure. Here are all the tools that you need. What for a diamond do you want to use? And what for a gold?"**

**Me: "No. I want a silver and gold ring and I have already bought the diamond. Can I get to work?"**

**Shop assistant: "Sure."**

I sat on a working bench and started by patting the gold and silver down and made them long and thin. Then I carefully twisted them together. Because I knew Kitty's paw's were the same size as mine I wrapped the gold/silver band around my ring finger to make it a perfect fit.

Next I carefully carved out of the dark blue diamond a fish. And the light blue diamond I carefully smashed smaller.

Then I stuck the dark blue diamond fish in the centre of the ring and the light blue around it to make it a fish water ring.

As I finished it, it looked more beautiful than any ring I could buy. Then as they were stuck together I wrote on the ring.

_**Kitty Softpaws and Puss in Boot's. Together till death do us part. Hand made with love.**_

**Me: "I am finished."**

I showed it the shop assistant and she had tears in her eyes.

**Shop assistant: "Wow… that must be the worlds most beautiful proposal ring ever made. Good job Puss."**

**Me: "Why thank you."**

**Shop assistant: "For who is the proposal ring?"**

**Me: "It is for my girlfriend Kitty Softpaws. I want to ask her if she would marry me."**

**Shop assistant: "How long have you two been together?"**

**Me: "For 2 year's."**

**Shop assistant: "Well good luck. And have a nice day."**

**Me: "I sure will. Thank you for your help."**

I paid for the ring and then carefully placed it into a black ring box and then into my money bag. Then I went of to find Kitty Softpaws.

I found her behind a cow barn. But as I saw her, I felt as if my heart has been smashed by a sledge hammer. There in front of my eyes was Kitty Softpaws.

She was kissing Carlos the one who was supposed to keep her away from me whiles I was getting her birthday present.

They didn't even notice me. But carried on making out. I didn't dare to disturb them. But I was so hurt I just couldn't do anything against it.

Just as I was about to run I met up with Siam a Siamese cat. She was a close friend of Kitty Softpaws and me. But I don't fancy her at all.

**Siam: "Hi Puss. Are you coming later to the cat cantina for a leach and for Kitty Softpaws birthday?"**

**Me: "Well. I was… yeah. Care to join me?"**

**Siam: "What about Kitty?"**

**Me: "I just need some time out. And I would like to show you something that I got for Kitty."**

**Siam: "Ok."**

I grinned. Kitty got me jealous. So now I will get her so mad she might as well jump out of the window to die. I looked around and noticed she wasn't in sight. So I had to carefully play my card's.

**Me: "I got her this proposal ring that I made for her."**

I opened the black ring box and showed Siam the dark blue fish with the light blue water. Her eyes widened.

**Siam: "Wow. With that ring Puss you have got nothing to lose."**

**Me: "Except my heart. Kitty just broke it in front of my eyes."**

**Siam: "You know that she doesn't like Carlos that way. I saw it all."**

Siam and me looked around to make sure Kitty was still far away from us. Then she leaned in and whispered what was really was going on.

**Siam: "I watched you and Carlos as you asked him to keep Kitty away from you so that you could get her a special birthday present. He agreed and went on the look out for her. And he found her just a few miles away from the ring shop. He approached her and tried to convince her to go and get a glass of milk at a café since the cat cantina is getting redecorated for Kitty's birthday. But Kitty disagreed as she was on the look out for you. And just as you were coming out of the diamond shop Carlos had to do everything to stop Kitty seeing you. So he quickly grabbed her and kissed her to make sure she didn't see you with her birthday present. So what are you going to do now?"**

I grinned. I knew exactly what to do. Well two can play at this game. Suddenly I noticed that the sun was setting lower and that Kitty Softpaws was on her way to the Cat cantina now where her birthday was being held. So I extended my hand to Siam.

**Me: "Care to join me to the cat cantina? To the birthday of Kitty Softpaws?"**

**Siam: "Shouldn't you go there with Kitty?"**

**Me: "Actually yes. But she already has a date with Carlos. So why not?"**

**Siam: "Ok… no wonder she gives you the nick name: Frisky two timers."**

Me and Siam just left home and got dressed for the birthday. I wore a smug black suit and washed my entire fur with proper water and soap. Then I scrubbed my teeth clean and used mint for my breath. Later I jumped into my suit and walked up to Siam's home. She came out in a yellow summer dress and took my hand.

**Siam: "Ready?"**

**Me: "Of course."**

We walked back up to the cat cantina and everything was set. All the cat's took their seats and I was the controller for the music which play's on a CD. I sent a bird of to Carlos to tell him that it was time for Kitty to come.

**Me: "Who is keeping the second eye on them? I'll do the music."**

**Alex: "I'll do it."**

Alex climbed to a secret howl so that he can see outside where the entrance is. The rest of the cat's including me covered up the last light's.

**Siam: "Have you got the right music Puss?"**

**Me: "Yeah. We start with the song: Happy Birthday and all of us are singing it and the first dace song is going to be: Shaggy Angel. Ok?"**

**Peter: "Fine. Every body ready."**

All the cat's stood in rows and waited patiently for Kitty Softpaws. Alex quickly ran back down to his place and grinned.

**Alex: "She is coming. Everybody onto there positions."**

Quickly all the lights were turned of as Kitty Softpaws and Carlos entered the cantina. I smiled as I was hiding in the furthest distance and was close to the stage to do my second song.

**Kitty: "Hello… is anybody here?"**

Suddenly all the lights came on and all the cat's jumped out in surprise. Kitty was quiet shocked you could say.

**All cat's in the cat cantina: "Happy Birthday Kitty Softpaws! Hip, hip, hurrah, hip, hip, hurrah."**

**Chef: "Here is your birthday cake. Blow out the candles and make a wish. But don't tell anybody other wise it won't come true."**

**Kitty: "So you all did remember…"**

**Cat's: "How can we forget?"**

**Kitty: "Who organised it all?"**

**Fred: "Puss in Boot's. He planed the howl thing from the start Kitty."**

Kitty looked at everybody and they all nodded. She blow's out the candles and made a wish without telling anybody about it. That she wished Puss would ask her to marry him.

After the candles were out Kitty cut the cake and gave everybody a piece of it. It was delicious filled with cat mint and fish. Also Kitty could taste a tiny hint of mice. Yum.

As they all finished the last part of the cake she was allowed to open all her present's. There were 4.

The first present was from her father and mother. A picture of her trying to catch a fish as she still had her claw's. They wrote in a letter that they miss her and hope she has found her true love. She whipped a small tear and smiled.

The next present was a small packet of cat mint from the other cat's. How they found it Kitty didn't know. But she loved it. It helped her relax in her sleep.

The 3rd present she read was from the 3 Diablos who now referred her as their mother and that they miss her and me. In there rather scrappy package they have drawn a picture of her, me and them behind honoured by the queen. Kitty couldn't keep the tears back as she cried. She missed them terribly even though she only met them once.

Kitty then looked around thinking where the present from me was. I just hid in the back and grinned. I had her present still stuck in my boot. The proposal ring I bought for her.

All the other cat's looked around for me and noticed a letter on the table from me. I quickly left the cat cantina. If Kitty followed the note correctly she will know where I fled to.

I climbed up in a tree where another note from me was stuck. I heard what she read to the other's out.

**Kitty Softpaws: "A birthday card?... no a note: _Dear Kitty, you may wonder where my present is? Well. I decided not to just give it to you in an ordinary way. So I created a small scavenger hunt for you. Follow the question carefully and you know where I am and can find me. So here is your clue: __The first chase ended up being me smelly.__ If you can remember where that was there you will find the next note. See you at the secret place where I am. Puss in Boot's._"**

The other cat's grinned and hammered on the ground it was excellent idea.

**Alex: "My. He is clever. Puss is always full of surprises. May we all come with you Kitty?"**

**Kitty: "Sure. But where was it?"**

**Fred: "Smelly? So a dump or such."**

**Chef: "No he means the rubbish box a few miles from here. As he the first time chased you to the cat cantina he smashed into it. Come."**

Chef lead all the cat's to the box and it still had Puss frame as he smashed into it. And really another note was stuck on it.

Kitty chuckled as she remembered that day. She picked up the note and read it out to the other's.

**Kitty: "Here is another note from him."**

**Alex: "What is the clue Kitty?"**

**Kitty: "It says: _If the other cat's followed you on this scavenger hunt then I don't mind. So here is your next clue: The other's may know what entrance I used as I came for the first time to this city. There the next note can be found."_**

**Peter: "I know. Come. This way."**

Peter lead now the other's to the gate way which would lead out of San Ricardo. The note was really stuck to the bricks from Puss again.

**Kitty: "Thank you guy's for helping me."**

**Fred: "Don't worry about that. Just read the next note."**

**Kitty: "Ok. _So you guy's have remembered where I have entered. Good. The next clue Kitty may know. But it is hard. The place where Humpty Alexander Dumpty planted the beans and the beanstalk grew. See you soon."_**

**Chef: "Where is that?"**

**Kitty: "Just follow me."**

Kitty knew where that was as well and arrived in the middle of the desert. And really a bottle with another note was there where the beans were planted. Kitty smashed the bottle open and got the next note out.

**Kitty: "Puss this is getting ridiculous: _Well, well, well you have found it. Do you remember where you nearly died? I am still sorry for that incident. But there is another note for you. _Well. Let's go to the river."**

The cat's reached the river and a fish jumped up and handed Kitty another note. Kitty nearly crushed the note she was so mad.

**Alex: "Puss is really full of mysteries. Maybe he wants' you to remember your adventures with him."**

**Kitty: "Maybe what does that note say?"**

**Alex: "It says: _You remember what I told you about the three Diablos and where they are? Well… go there. See you in a bit."_**

Kitty counted down from 10 to 0 and cooled of. She really felt like a dog. But she had a feeling that this will be so worth it. So they all headed of to Princess Alexander's kingdom and found the three Diablos at the entrance of the city. They smiled and hugged Kitty.

**Kitty: "Hello Diablos. I missed you."**

**Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd: "Hi mum. We missed you to. This way."**

The kid's lead them to a beautiful water fountain and found me. I grinned as it was perfect. It was now evening and I stood there in a beautiful black cat suit. Kitty was speechless at how beautiful I looked like.

**Me: "Well you still remember everything we went threw. Good job guy's."**

**Everybody: "Your welcome Puss. Now what is your present for her?"**

**Me: "You guy's kept it a secret?"**

**Alex: "Yeep. All we know that you left a diamond ring shop. What were you doing there?"**

**Me: "Getting the special birthday present. I have been designing it from the day I could draw. Then I went on a long hunt for the diamonds and then found the shop to create the Diamond ring for my dream wife."**

**Siam: "The one you showed me Puss?"**

**Me: "Yeep. Here it is."**

I was about to get it out and present it to Kitty. But suddenly somebody shot and the cat's fled in all directions. I didn't knew that the humans have found us and were on the hunt for me.

**Guard's: "Get him."**

**Me: "Shit. Not again."**

I had to put quickly my boot's back on and fought against the human's. But I fought against them. They drove us back to the corn field and in the field we could hide. I took my sword and drove the last humans away. But they captured me and threw me in the cage. The ring still hidden in my boot.

**Kitty: "Where is Puss?"**

**Alex: "Over there."**

**All the cat's: "PUSS!"**

**Me: "Don't worry about me- zzzzz."**

After that I blacked out and was forced into dream land. I felt the cage being carried away and I never saw Kitty Softpaws after that incident again. And as I woke up again I found myself in Far, Far away.

* * *

_**Back in Shrek's home**_

Everybody held back there tears. But the children just carried on crying. Donkey and Dragon hugged each other tight wishing that nothing like that will happen to there marriage and love.

Shrek and Fiona hugged each other and there kid's tight and fought back the tears. But Puss didn't fight. He still cried.

**Donkey: "That is terrible Puss. And just a few seconds before you had your happy ever after ending."**

**Puss: "I know. I never forgot the adventures I had with Kitty Softpaws. But I don't know when I will see her again."**

**Shrek: "Do you still have the ring?"**

**Puss: "I never removed it. Here."**

Puss got his boot of and showed the ring from his tale. It was a few year's older, but still beautiful as ever.

**Fiona: "It was an excellent tale Puss."**

**Puss: "Thank you Princess. Hu."**

Suddenly somebody knocked on Shrek's door. Shrek went over to it and opened it. Outside stood Siam. She grinned from ear to ear and handed Puss a present.

**Siam: "Happy birthday Puss. Here. Open it now and put it on."**

**Puss: "Hu? Well. Ok."**

Puss opened the box and found a blind fold. Siam quickly blinded him and he was confused.

**Siam: "Everybody may come as well. Follow us."**

**Puss: "Us? Who is out there?"**

So Donkey, Dragon, Shrek, Fiona, Farkle, Fergus, Felicia, Parfiet, Peanut, Coco, and Éclair all walked outside and followed Puss friend. She grinned as she lead him threw a maze of way's of to a beautiful spot.

Shrek, Fiona, Dragon, Donkey and the kid's could see that it was beautifully decorated for a wedding. Loads of cat's were there as well. A lot of them knew Puss well and they just smiled excited.

Puss used his science of smell and he could smell loads of different cat's, male, female, kitten's, older cat's and a cat buffet.

**Puss: "Is this the cat cantina again?"**

**Siam: "No… not quiet. We remember you wanted to do something with Kitty. Well now you have the chance Puss."**

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "I am leaving you with the last cliff hanger. Where did Siam lead Puss? Will Puss ever see Kitty Softpaws again? Well wait and see. Please still review."**_


	11. Chapter 11: A cat's happy ever after

_**A beautiful cat's happy ever after**_

**Quanktumspirit: "Ok guy's. This is now my official last chapter. Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Thursday 2nd August. 2012."**

* * *

Shrek, Fiona, Farkle, Fergus, Felicia, Dragon, Donkey, Parfiet, Peanut, Coco, and Éclair all were placed in the back of the church room. They all saw it was all perfectly planned out for a wedding. They already could guess it was Puss going to finally marry. But who?

Puss still stood there puzzled for who he was waiting. Suddenly Perla ran quickly back to her brothers and pointed to the musicians to play a wedding march. All the other cat's stood up and were beaming like never before.

Puss was getting even more mad. How dare his friends and Family try and marry him of to somebody if they knew full well he loved Kitty Softpaws.

He saw his father Anderson was the one who lead the female cat down the isle. She had on a slim white dress with crystals stitched in the material.

Puss saw she had a white butterfly mask over her eyes and as she looked towards him she had the most beautiful blue eyes Puss has ever seen.

Ok she may have beautiful eyes, but who from his past had those eyes? Suddenly Puss heart stopped. Those eyes belonged to Kitty Softpaws… the female cat he has fallen in love with.

The cat reached the side of Puss and he smiled. She took Puss paw and he noticed she didn't have any claws. Yeep his guess was directly in the black.

**Priest: "Welcome, friends, family and visitors. We are gathered here in the name of god to finally unite Sir Mr. Puss in Boot's and Chevaliers Miss. Kitty Softpaws."**

**Donkey: "Chevaliers? What does that mean?"**

**Puss: "It is the title the female knight's get Donkey. Sorry sir."**

**Kitty: "You may not have heard of it Donkey, because they are rare. And I received it only a few year's ago after saving the queen a few kingdoms away."**

**Shrek: "That explains it. Go on priest."**

**Priest: "Ok. Do you Chevaliers Miss. Kitty Softpaws take Sir Mr. Puss in Boot's as your lawfully wedded husband, to hold him, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health till the day you shall die?"**

**Kitty: "I do with my full heart, mind, body and soul." **

**Priest: "Ok. Do you Sir Mr. Puss in Boot's take Chevaliers Miss. Kitty Softpaws as your lawfully wedded wife, to hold her, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health till the day you shall die?"**

**Puss in Boot's: "I do with my full heart, mind, body and soul." **

**Priest: "Now I have to say this. It is the law. Has anybody got anything against this marriage? They may speak now ore forever hold there piece."**

Suddenly without anybody understanding why, Prince Charming broke in the church. Everybody looked at him confused. What did he have to do with this marriage?

**Prince Charming: "I object-"**

**The three Diablos: "WHAT DID YOU SAY? Let's get him."**

The three Diablos grabbed him, dunked Prince Charming in a barrow of glue and then gun powder and last they blew him up and he flew away. Puss and Kitty still looked at each other confused at what he was doing here in the first place. He didn't know Kitty at all. So why go after her? She is a cat and not a human.

**Fiona: "Maybe he got a new job as to try and destroy a happy ever after?"**

**Kitty Softpaws: "Could be. Oh Mr. Priest?"**

Everybody looked back to the startled priest who just blinked and then he came back from his small shock.

**Priest: "Ok. Anybody else?... No? Ok. Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you two now husband cat and wife cat. You may kiss each other."**

Puss and Kitty beamed even more happy and they shard an even more passionate kiss and were truly happy to finally be with the one they loved. One of there deep dream and wish has finally come true.

To be with the cat they loved more then themselves. They walked out of the church and everybody threw confetti over the pair.

**Everybody: "Happy ever after for Puss and Kitty in Boot's."**

**Kitty: "Thank you so much Puss. I love you."**

**Puss: "I love you to Kitty in Boot's. Is it ok if I stay with Kitty Softpaws? It is easier to remember."**

**Kitty: "I don't mind as long as we stay together as a pair of 2 cat fighter's."**

**Puss: "You mean 5. The Diablos are coming with us. Ok you guy's?"**

**Perla: "Yeah totally papa. Can we start calling you father Puss and Kitty mother?"**

**Puss and Kitty: "Ok."**

Even though Fiona and Shrek have organised there onion coach to take Puss and Kitty with the three Diablos to there honey moon Puss, Kitty and the three Diablos jumped on Puss horse and road wit it away towards the sun set.

The cat family held onto each other's fur and Puss road with the horse.

**Everybody: "Wait where is your honeymoon going to be?"**

**Kitty: "Back to the Cat cantina. Ok my dear husband?"**

**Puss: "Ok. If they have enough room for us. Hiah."**

The horse raced away back to the cat cantina and there the family had a meal and Puss booked two rooms. The three Diablos got a story read and there fur cleaned by Puss and Kitty and as they were in bed Puss and Kitty left to the other room next door.

**Kitty: "Why did you book 2 room's? They have a room with 3 double cat beds."**

**Puss with a hurt voice: "Oh so you don't want to spend our honeymoon night with me?"**

Kitty understood and grinned at Puss. They made there way to the bed and made out heavily with each other. It got so romantic like they never experienced it before. Then Kitty removed Puss suit, Puss removed her dress and shoes and they had the best love night ever.

* * *

A few years later:

Puss in Boot's, the three Diablos and Kitty Softpaws all lived now in a beautiful house with a garden and a river flowing past there back yard. Puss, Kitty Softpaws and the three Diablos all worked together in a family business as fighters and protector of justice.

One evening Kitty felt a small kick inside her stomach after another romantic night with Puss. They have now sex at least once a week and they were enjoying it.

Kitty smiled and did a ultra scan. She had twins inside her.

That evening Puss cooked a nice meal and shared it out between the Diablos, himself and his dear wife. Kitty was more happy then ever as she looked at the ultra scan photo of her baby's.

The Diablos noticed Kitty's over happiness and saw something she was holding.

**Perla: "Mother what is that you are holding?"**

**Kitty: "Ok. Puss can you come in here please."**

Puss came back and brought the dessert out. Mouse fat cake. His own recipe and they enjoyed it very much. Puss looked confused at Kitty as she held his paw.

**Puss: "What is it dear?"**

**Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd: "Mum has something hidden. There is a photo of some sort. She was going to tell us something about it."**

**Puss: "Ok. So?"**

The cat family looked to Kitty and she lay the photo on the table. It was a ultra scan of a baby kitten.

**Kitty: "Puss you are going to be a proper father and you three Diablos are going to get a little brother or sister."**

**Gonzarlo: "You mean a step brother or sister. But cool. What is his ore her name going to be?"**

**Puss: "Not that fast Gonzarlo. Your mother doesn't even know the sex of the baby yet."**

**Kitten's: "Ok."**

The month's past and Puss took even greater care of Kitty. She enjoyed the attention she got from the cat's.

One day as she was half way threw with her pregnancy Puss decided to start thinking of names for the baby. He asked the three Diablos for help.

**Perla: "But we don't even know the sex of the baby yet. How can we think of a name for it?"**

**Puss: "We still can prepare. So any ideas of what it could be?"**

**Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd: "I think it is going to be a boy. He kicked me the other day. And only boy's can kick good but."**

**Puss: "That is so not true Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd. Your mother is a good kicker and fighter herself. So it could be a girl. So what names?"**

**Gonzarlo: "Maybe if it is a girl she could be named Serafina. And if it is a boy Anderson Junior."**

**Perla: "Why Anderson Junior?"**

**Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd: "Because Anderson in Boot's is Puss father. So why not?"**

**Puss: "Aw. That is so sweet from you Gonzarlo. If you guy's are fine with the names I am ok with them to. So for a boy: Anderson Junior in Boot's and if it is a girl Serafina in Boot's. Ok everybody?"**

**Kids: "Ok."**

The kids hugged Puss happy and excited. After the names were decided Puss, Kitty Softpaws (who was clearly showing now that she was pregnant) and the three Diablos went around there home town and collected everything they needed for the kitten. It was not much just a blue and pink name tag and a scratching tree. Puss and Kitty even went to a boot shop and made two new small boot's for the baby. One in brown for the girl baby and if it was a boy they made it in black.

**Kitty: "I am so excited for the baby Puss."**

**Puss: "How do you think me and the Diablos feel? We are just as excited as you."**

**Kitty: "Thanks."**

Every day threw the rest of the pregnancy the Diablos were asking how the baby's were inside Kitty's stomach and Kitty and Puss had to explain it countless times that they are fine and tried to make them shut up.

They travelled up to Shrek and Fiona's home to have the child surrounded by there friends. As they arrived they saw that everybody was there again and were surprised about the visit.

**Dragon: "Well hello Puss in Boot's, Kitty in Boot's, Perla, Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd and Gonzarlo. What are you guy's doing here?"**

**Kitty: "Well Dragon. I am pregnant for the first time. And we decided the child should be born here surrounded by all of our friends and family."**

**Shrek: "Well welcome back. Ok. If that is your wish."**

**Puss and the three Diablos: "Thank you guy's."**

Fiona and Kitty made inside of the house a hospital room and monitored how long it could take for the baby's to come. A few day's. Kitty was so excited because it was her first time she was going to give birth ever.

The kittens still didn't understood how a kitten could get into Kitty so they asked there father Puss.

**Puss: "Ok I tell you. You know how much I love Kitty Softpaws?"**

**Perla: "Yeah. What about the love?"**

**Puss: "Well kids. When a man and a woman love each other strong enough and they never want to be apart till they die in the evening they hold each other as close as they can to not be separated ore think that there love is just a dream."**

**Gonzarlo: "So the holding each other is for them the reality that they are there?"**

**Puss: "Yeep. Anyway we on one evening were so close to each other that we lay on each other's stomachs. That way we grew hotter and by staying close to each other we managed to create a child. So your mother has been carrying the love for me and us inside of her stomach."**

**Perla: "Aw that is so cute. Hey come brother's. I know the perfect present for our soon to be little brother ore sister."**

Perla, Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd and Gonzarlo wrote a song for there soon to be baby brother ore sister.

Just as they finished the song it was the day the baby was going to come. Fiona ordered everybody to stay outside as she was going to help Kitty with her baby.

She walked outside and first got a bucket of cold water and walked back inside where Kitty was in pain and bleeding heavy. Kitty never knew that giving birth could be so painful ever. Dragon was allowed inside as well and Kitty was allowed to hit and scratch her as often as she needed. Dragon didn't feel anything since she was so strong.

The Diablos were excited, they constantly bet each other out if it was now a boy ore a girl. Puss was excited as well, but didn't want to bet on his wife's infant's. It was to precious to be treated that way.

**Perla: "I bet it is a girl. It has the same sped as mother."**

**Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd: "I bet it is a boy. He kicks just like dad does."**

**Puss: "Well we will see in a bit. Did you do something for your soon to be little brother ore sister?"**

**Gonzarlo: "we sure did. We wrote a song for him ore her."**

**Puss: "Wow. Impressive."**

Just as they stopped the talk Fiona came smiling outside and whipped her hands where a bit of blood was on it. The Diablos were straight away up and stared at her excited.

**Perla: "Tell us. Have we got now a baby brother ore a baby sister?"**

**Fiona: "Neither…"**

The three Diablos and Puss in Boot's faces were filled with so much hurt that they thought the baby ore baby's have died. But suddenly Fiona smiled at them and bent down to the three Diablos.

**Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd: "How can you be smiling aunt Fiona? We just lost our little brother ore sister."**

**Fiona: "No that is not what I meant. I mean your adoptive mother Kitty has given birth to a baby boy and girl. She has twins Puss."**

Puss fainted backwards. This was just to perfect. The kitten's smiled and hugged there father happy.

**Gonzarlo: "Can we please see them?"**

**Fiona: "Ok. She has asked for you guy's. Come."**

The family walked threw the home and found Kitty with two baby kittens drinking milk from her, she looked up and smiled at the three Diablos and Puss. Puss gave her a kiss and the kid's kissed there little brother and sister.

**Perla: "How are you all?"**

**Kitty: "Just a bit tired. But happy and relieved guy's. What do you think of your little brother and little sister?"**

**Gonzarlo: "They are beautiful mother. Just like you and father. Who is who?"**

**Kitty: "Well it is weird. The orange kitten is a girl and the black kitten is a boy."**

**Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd: "So Anderson Junior in Boot's is the black kitten and Serafina in Boot's is the orange kitten. So cute."**

**Puss: "Ok Kitty?"**

**Kitty: "Ok. So by your two's first drink we name you Anderson Junior in Boot's and Serafina in Boot's."**

**Gonzarlo: "Can we give them our present now mother?"**

**Kitty: "You guy's have a present for them?"**

**Perla: "Yes. Baby's, here is your present from us. Subtracting the first drink you got from mother."**

The three Diablos set up their instruments and sang to them a song.

**Little brother and sister by the three Diablos **

**The three Diablos: "Little brother, **

**we remember when you first came home,  
Then came another, little sister of our own.**

**Even when you break our toys, you will always be our**  
**Little brother and sister,**

**cause you're younger, **

**we're related, and you're a boy and a girl.  
Even when you're making too much noise, you will always be our  
Little brother and sister, **

**cause you're younger, **

**we're related, **

**and you're a boy and a girl  
Little brother and sister,  
Little brother and sister,  
Little brother and sister."**

The baby's smiled at them and the baby kitten's stretched their small paws out to the three Diablos. Kitty smiled. She carefully handed the kittens to the Diablos.

The Diablos sat in a triangle and the baby kitten's in the middle. And with that Puss, Kitty, Perla, Sir Timoteo Montenegro the 3rd, Gonzarlo, Anderson Junior in Boot's and Serafina in Boot's all played a small game of cat and mouse.

And if they haven't died they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Aw. Very beautiful. I want to thank all the reviewers who kept me motivated threw out this story. I own nobody."**


	12. Chapter 12: Deleted Puss in Boot's sceen

_**Deleted Puss in Boot's story scenes**_

_**Quanktumspirit: "This chapter is just for laugh's at the end of this story. It took me a while. Please review. And 100% this is the last chapter."**_

* * *

**First chapter deleted scene**

**The Dream Work's director: "Light's, camera, action."**

**Fiona: "Wait I just noticed something. I am marmalade and have cakes with Shrek. Donkey is marmalade and has cakes with Dragon. But you don't Puss. Why?"**

**Puss laughing: "Because I prefer to eat a fish and drink milk Fiona. Not cakes and marmalade."**

**Fiona: "What?"**

The actors and the Dream works director laugh. Fiona noticed she spoke her line wrong out.

**The Dream Work's director: "Cut."**

* * *

**Second chapter deleted scene**

**The Dream Work's director: "Light's, camera, action."**

Puss P.O.V

On one fine morning I was sitting in my home in Spain and a old man entered my room. He looked about 80 ore 90. He was blind and looked around the room.

**Me: "Um good morning sir."**

I said. The old man looked around and found a chair in front of my desk with looking around and sitting on it.

**The Dream Work's director: "Cut. Where is his blind stick?"**

**Man: "What?"**

**The Dream Work's director: "You are blind. Not a seeing person."**

**Man: "Oh. Sorry."**

* * *

**The third chapter deleted scene**

**The Dream Work's director: "Light's, camera, action."**

**Puss P.O.V 1**

After I recovered from being whacked by a broom I returned to a cat club. I got myself a drink of milk and scanned the other cat's of to see if I could find the black she cat. But no such luck.

But just as I was about to leave the cat club heading back to the Poison apple where I lived, a white Tomcat came up to me-

**The Dream Work's director: "Cut Puss."**

**Everybody: "Why he did it good?"**

**The Dream Work's director: "Puss yes. But the cat should be gray. Where is his make up artist?"**

**The cat's make up artist: "I'm coming."**

After 20 minuets of redecorating it carried on.

**Puss in Boot's P.O.V 2**

I got of the chair and got my blade. Then after paying for the milk I walked to church witch was only a few miles walk from here. Once I reached it, it was already dark and raining. I hate rain, but my challenger was really there waiting for me.

**The Dream Work's director: "Cut. Where is the rain? Andrew."**

**Andrew: "What?"**

**The Dream Work's director: "The rain should be falling. And we have 50 degrees in bloody sun shine."**

**Andrew: "Oh sorry."**

* * *

**The forth chapter deleted scene: Part 1**

**The Dream Work's director: "Light's camera action."**

**Kitty: "Thank you. Where are you actually heading?"**

**Me: "Oh I was actually on the search for you."**

I handed her the wanted poster. She took at it and then instead of looking scared she laughs me out. I glared her mad. I should put her behind bars, get the cash and then leave. And she was laughing that she was wanted? What does that mean?

**Kitty: "I have a nice beard and eye patch."**

**Me: "What? Hahaha. Diablos."**

The Diablos have drawn over the Wanted poster and they needed a new one now.

**Dream Work's director: "Cut."**

* * *

**The fourth chapter: Part two**

**The Dream Work's director: "Light's camera action."**

The horse was not that keen on carrying us with a barrow full of whisky. But he road us back to the guards. They were playing cards as they noticed us approaching.

**Guard one: "Hey Peter. Look. Steven what are you doing out?"**

_**Kitty whispers to me: "Puss take your left hand and hold it to the back and tap it at the barrio."**_

**Guard two: "Well?"**

**Kitty in a deep voice sounding more like a man: "Hi Guy's. I just brought you some of the finest whisky. So that your evening won't be so long."**

But instead of tapping on the barrier I hammered on Kitty's head.

**Kitty in her normal voice: "Puss. Ouch."**

**Dream Work's director: "Cut."**

* * *

**The fifth chapter deleted sceen **

**Director: "And action."**

Everybody stared in amazement at Puss. He was truly in love with this Kitty Softpaws. Suddenly Fergus noticed a cut wound on Pusses arm that was covered by fur, but still bear.

**Fergus: "Puss. The cut wound you got there. Is that from Kitty Softpaws?"**

**Puss: "No… but it is from Perla."**

**Director: "Cut get the first aid man here and the make up artist."**

**Everybody: "Why?"**

**Director: "Puss arm has really got a cut on his arm. And it is supposed to be make up."**

**Puss: "Oh. My bad."**

* * *

**The sixth chapter deleted scene**

The scene in the prison cell.

**Perla: "Wait. Puss do you still have the key's from the last time we met and bury you into your grave?"**

**Me: "Oh yeah."**

So I shook my head as best as I could… I shook my head. My hat fell of… and nothing.

**Director: "Cut where are the key's gadget guy."**

**Gadget guy: "Yes?"**

**Director: "Where are the key's?"**

**Gadget guy: "I locked them save away in the Celle."**

**Director: "What. Have you got the key for it?"**

**Gadget guy: "Yeah. Wait here."**

Everybody followed him and the Celle had 20 padlocks on it.

**Director: "Great. Get it open."**

And what a surprise. No key's that he had fitted. He left them at home in Italy. And we were in bloody Hollywood. AAAAAAHHHH.

* * *

**The seventh chapter: Deleted scenes part 1**

The scene in the forest.

The guards left and Anderson coughs up in the bushes a hair ball. Me and the others thought his actions were cute.

Then he signalled to us that the last guard was gone and we could come out.

First I was out with the horses, then the three Diablos and last Kitty Softpaws.

**Director: "Careful… carefully…"**

**Horse: "WHIEHR!"**

**Puss: "STOP THAT HORCE!"**

The horse fell out of the tree and it took the film crew 2 hour's before they caught it again.

**Director: "CUT AND CATCH THAT BEAST!"**

* * *

**The seventh chapter: Deleted scenes part 2**

**Director: "Camera's action."**

**Puss P.O.V**

I nodded and left with my father. He smiled at me and I could tell there was more to this walk then gathering fire wood. He wanted to spend some quality time with me.

In the dark wood's we quickly got to work, by slicing down a few thick branches and dragging them back to our camp, then Anderson got out a small piece of glass and pointed it to the moon.

**The three Diablos, me and Kitty Softpaws: "That won't work."**

**Anderson: "You guy's don't know the power of the light. If I hold it just right-"**

To our surprise he managed to light the fire with the moonlight. Not a small flame. IT BURNED BIGGER AND WE HAD TO FLEE.

**Director: "CUT AND GET THE FIRE BREGADE HERE. EVERYBODY OUT!"**

* * *

**The eight's chapter: Deleted scene**

**Director getting tired: "Action."**

Suddenly we felt a strong wind blow, I then noticed a metal connection between both ropes and my father just above it.

**Anderson: "Guy's when you feel a wind let go of the rope."**

**Kitty: "You are mentally sick Anderson."**

**Anderson: "No just have more experience to death then you two. Come. Yeah."**

We all screamed as my father broke the rope and we fell clutching for dear life on the rope. And we crashed directly in the middle and hung there above the mattress.

**Director: "Cut. It need's a swing."**

* * *

**The ninth chapter: Deleted scene**

**Director: "Action."**

**Puss: "Who ever you are what do you want? You cat in Shrek's back tree just opposite from where I am sitting."**

Everybody turned there heads and couldn't see anything. The cat eyes stayed in the same position. And suddenly they moved.

Puss pulled out his sword and creped after them. Then he jumped and got a right fright.

**?: "Why would a son attack his own father? Puss it is me."**

**Puss: "A… A…. Anderson? My biological father? What are you doing here? Shit."**

**Director: "CUT GET THE FIRST AID KIT HERE!"**

Puss accidently cut in his father's ear. He carefully removed his sword and helped his father to patch up.

**Puss: "Sorry Anderson."**

**Anderson: "It's ok."**

* * *

**The tenth chapter: Deleted scenes**

**Director: "Everybody on there places. Alright. Action."**

Suddenly all the kid's fell fast asleep on the armchair holding Puss and Anderson tight so that they won't move. Puss chuckled quietly and released himself out of there hold. Quickly as a replacement he placed two cushion's and they hugged it a bit tighter…

The next morning they noticed the kid's were still asleep.

**Puss: "Morning kids… kids? Shit GET THE FIRST AID MAN BACK!"**

**Shrek: "What what's wrong with them?"**

**Puss: "Somebody drugged them."**

**Director: "CUT AND GET THE DOCTOR HERE PRONTO!"**

* * *

**The diamond sceen**

**Director: "Ok the diamond ring scene. Ready. And action."**

**Puss P.O.V**

A few day's before I moved to Far, Far away it was Kitty Softpaws birthday. I walked around town to find for her something really special. I went to a ring shop and looked for the perfect proposal ring. Carlos (a gray tomcat and a friend of mine) promised to keep Kitty away from me whiles I was searching for her birthday present.

**Kitty: "Hi Puss. How are you?"**

**Director: "Cut. Kitty this is not your scene yet."**

**Kitty: "Oh sorry. I thought we were still on coffee break."**

After Kitty got of the stage again.

* * *

**Director: "Ok the diamond ring scene part 2. Ready. And action."**

**Still Puss P.O.V**

**Shop assistant: "Wow… that must be the worlds most beautiful proposal ring ever made. Good job Puss."**

**Me: "Why thank you."**

**Shop assistant: "For who is the proposal ring?"**

**Me: "It is for my girlfriend Kitty Softpaws. I want to ask her if she would marry me."**

**Shop assistant: "How long have you two been together?"**

**Me: "For 2 year's."**

**Shop assistant: "Well good luck. And have a nice day."**

**Me: "I sure will. Thank you for your help."**

I paid for the ring and then carefully placed it into a black ring box and then into my money bag. Then I went of to find Kitty Softpaws.

I found her behind a cow barn. But as I saw her, I felt as if my heart has been smashed by a sledge hammer. There in front of my eyes was Kitty Softpaws.

She was kissing Carlos-

**Director: "Cut where is Carlos?"**

**Carlos: "I'm coming. Can't a cat do his business. I needed the toilet."**

**Director: "Ok, everybody back to there positions. Let's do this again and properly."**

* * *

_**The birthday scene**_

_**Director: "Ready Kitty's birthday scene second tape. And action."**_

**Peter: "Fine. Every body ready."**

All the cat's stood in rows and waited patiently for Kitty Softpaws. Alex quickly ran back down to his place and grinned.

**Alex: "She is coming. Everybody onto there positions."**

Quickly all the lights were turned of as Kitty Softpaws and Carlos entered the cantina. I smiled as I was hiding in the furthest distance and was close to the stage to do my second song.

**Kitty: "Hello… is anybody here?"**

Suddenly all the lights came on and all the cat's jumped out in surprise. Kitty was quiet shocked you could say.

**All cat's in the cat cantina: "Happy Birthday Kitty Softpaws! Hip, hip, hurrah, hip, hip, hurrah."**

**Director: "Cut."**

**All the cat's: "What? We did everything correctly."**

**Director: "Yes. But where is Puss?"**

Puss poked his head out of the door.

**Puss: "Wasn't I supposed to vanish before she find's me?"**

**Director: "Yes, but not that quick."**

**Puss: "Sorry."**

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Well. I had fun writing deleted scenes for them. This is now 100% the last chapter. I hope you guy's had fun reading this interesting story as I had fun writing it."**_


End file.
